


Trial of Toxicity

by Cheshire37



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, earth prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: Kara had just endured, the hardest 24 hours ever, standing up for herself for the first time in her entire life most likely. Finally able to see things much clearer now, she breathed a little better. Until, a sudden attack shakes them all to the very core of existence, leaving everyone wondering who was responsible, when not everything is how it seems.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Stricken Within

" _Hey._ " Kara looked into the warmth of Alex's brown eyes, seeing not just that unconditional love of a big sister, but a sister that was proud of her, probably the proudest she had ever been. With those arms wrapped around her, then feeling their Space Dad put his arms around them, she felt almost complete. It would take time, not from the transgressions of someone she finally stood up to, but of the aftermath of the Crisis, that she and the other Paragons had fought like crazy, the Anti-Monitor, then when defeated, the hope of bringing everyone back. But they were one hero short, the biggest one of all. Their dear friend and family as Kara was concerned, Oliver, hadn't made it. His last sacrifice was this new Earth, Earth-Prime.

"We're here kiddo." J'onn kissed the top of her head, giving her one more hug, then left in the best of spirits. Alex however, went to the door, shut it and locked it. When she turned around, her sister was giving her that oh so Kara Danvers _confused_ face. She smiled, shaking her head and went for something she had been itching to give her sister lately, pulling out the little plate, wrapped carefully with a piece of foil that she now unwrapped, reaching into her pocket, pulling out a lighter Susan had given her for one of her birthdays.

" _Ohhhhh sis.._ " Alex walked over, smiling as was Kara, when the plate came over, the cupcake on it, and one single candle lit. The blonde went to stand but she snapped her finger and pointed for her to sit back down. "We had been so busy lately, that even I had forgotten, but..J'onn baked this for you. He baked a few but this one is special." Alex took up her seat again, still holding the plate. " _Happy 'Earth' Birthday Kar._ " Kara gave a million dollar smile, that could light up the whole world, doing her best not to cry. "I'm _not_ holding this thing forever. Blow it out." She laughed and with eyes shut for a moment, reopened and smiling, the blonde did just that. " _Make a wish?_ " Kara nodded like a kid with a birthday cake, itching for the sweets.

Instead of diving right in, she took it from her sister, setting it down on the table. Before Alex could take a deep breath, Kara had gathered her up into the biggest hug possible, without crushing her body with her powerful arms. She did the same, then rested her head on the top of her goof ball's one, who she realized was crying. " _Kar? Kara?_ " Instantly, her sister let go and pulled back enough to look Alex in the eyes, smiling as she did so. She breathed a sigh of relief, at the same time grateful _to_ be breathing, knowing Kara had done her best not to squeeze too tight.

" _Thank you Lexy._ " She grabbed the plate, setting it in her lap for a moment, splitting her cupcake in two, after removing the candle. Alex took the half offered and they gently bumped them with a giggle from her and a chuckle from her big sister. Kara practically put the whole thing in her mouth, only to result in a chocolate ring of sorts around it. Alex nearly fell onto the floor with how hard she was laughing, being glared at by her getting up to grab a couple napkins.

" _Ya know sis.._ " She watched Alex with a grumble from the kitchen, who had flopped down on the couch, then turned herself around so her feet were on the top of the backrest and her head was hanging over the edge, upside down. " _..I'm gonna get you wet wipes travel packs or baby wipes. Both would work._ " If Kara did what her sister and mostly everyone else was accustomed to, raising that middle finger, she'd be doing so now. Instead, with a damp paper towel, she wiped off her face, noticing how much chocolate had been removed from it in the process. " _Well?_ "

" _Huff._ Yeah, there was a _um..a lot._ " She ignored the continuous humor, walking back over, only to notice a box on the table, close to where the empty cupcake plate was. She joined Alex on their infamous Sisters' Night chosen furniture, raising an eyebrow at her. Kara took a seat, with the box pushed closer to her, but smiled and just shook her head, taking said package.

"I _figured_ that we were due some good ole competitive _*cough cough*_ Danvers _sisterly_ fun. _Sooo.._ " Alex rolled her eyes at her sister's lack of patience, with the box now demolished, but grinning ear to ear, when all five games were set down. "So I take it you.. _Ooofff._ " She forgot to expect, the unexpected when it came to Kara's happiness, tackled in another hug that nearly sent them _both_ falling off the couch together. " _Gotta..breathe.._ " The excited bubbly ray of sunshine jumped back then flew to the closet, causing Alex's smile to get even bigger. "Grab the ' _chuks_ too Sis!" She told her, hearing a whoosh after the small black plastic crate was set down with their controllers, spare ones, spare straps, the wheels and charging dock in it. The ' _nunchuks_ were set down too, rolling her eyes again with Kara plugging everything in and flying back over to the couch. " _So,_ which game do you wanna start with?"

" _Hmmm._ Not wanting to ' _Poke-fight'_ tonight. Sports, _or..Sports Resort? It has BOTH!_ " A squeal said it all. Obviously, she loved the gift.

" _Ohhhh good._ We can switch back and forth on the sets. They are on the same disk you know. Ya know which ones for you and I." Alex pointed to the gold Zelda remote that was handed to her, setting it down, watching Kara grab her sky blue one. "Okay, if we are gonna do this right, I'm grabbing my PJ pants and one of my shirts out of the drawer you still have designated for me. You snatch our chex mix and some hawaiian punch, with ice for me."

" _Oh..they got ARCHERY Sis!_ " Kara shrieked with glee, checking out the case and booklet of everything you can play for both Sports games. " _Wait for it. Waaaait for it._ " She whispered.

" _Archery?! YES!_ " Sometimes, it was the simple things that got them just as excited as a couple of little kids on Christmas morning. " _Jacking my Jack Skeleton socks back thief._ "

"I only wanted the _one_ pair. Not _my fault_ you left six in my hamper." Kara countered, hearing a three word set of colorful language opening the chex mix and dumping it into the bowl. She didn't need to open up their drinks yet, happy for them to have found the single bottles of their favorite Hawaiian Punch flavors.

" _Yeah whatever. Do I still have a toothbrush here? Wait a min. Didn't I have an electric one here?_ " Alex raised her voice, just loud enough for her sister to hear, from inside the bathroom, with the door barely ajar. " _Where is.._ "

" _Three. Two.._ " Kara smirked and pointed to the ceiling.

" _Dammit Kar! Lay off my expensive mouthwash! I'm gonna turn you into the authorities you damn 'smirking' bandit!_ "

" _You loooove me!_ " A light growled response of that love back and Kara slipped their designated sleeves over the remotes, setting down the gold 'nunchuk for Alex and the sky blue one for herself. "We gotta charge these Lexy. Wanna Netflix while we wait?"

" _Sounds like a plan. I'll be out shortly. Gotta pee._ " Alex told her, poking her head out for a moment and closed the door some after slipping back inside.

" _Hmm. Where did I.._ " Where _did_ she put the blasted remote? They had done some rearranging but neither of them would do so without setting those off to the side. "Hey Alex? Do you know where the TV remote is?"

" _Really? Check under the couch genius._ " The abnormally over-annoyed voice of her sister filled her ears, a bit stronger for some reason, but she just shook it off as another easy opener for a bit more playful banter. She leaned over the side of the couch and _sure enough,_ Alex had been right.

Kara scooted her body closer to that side and leaned down to retrieve it, unaware of something moving, as if crawling inside the back of the couch and towards her quickly. She pushed herself further over with one knee, when her ears started ringing a little more than usual after a long day of battles and rescues, but she chalked it up as overexertion from a long day of ' _what-if'_ scenarios. Once more Kara shook her head to clear the strange behavior that had come on without any warning, causing a wave of dizziness to take over and for some reason she couldn't call out to her sister. " _I wouldn't be surprised, if your senses are all screwy from that close encounter of the 'Bitchy' kind Kar._ " _There it was._ That _irritated_ tone. Now, she was a tad grumbly too, feeling the spinning and ringing cease finally.

Before she could even fathom the hideous crawling entity moving with lightning speed, that went over her shoulder and along her chest, under her clothing, what she thought she had a grip on slipped further under the couch. Kara released a heavy sigh, then gasped with eyes widening, feeling like something was constricting her throat, cutting off all possible noises she had tried to make to get Alex's attention. A multitude of burning pin sized needles pierced their sizzling tips into her chest, over her heart, ripping the air right out of her lungs in the process. There was no way to escape the excruciating pain, with bloodied yellowish-orange tears pouring from her eyes, even with her once beautiful blues, now stained browns and greys like dirt, that had slipped back into her skull. Kara's head fell forward, already upside down partially, with her body slumped over, motionless. Oozing thick yellowish-orange fluids, the same as what had escaped her tear ducts, dripped onto the floor from both her nose and mouth.

" _Okay Kar! Prepare to..KARA!_ " Alex noticed the way her sister's body was positioned and it wasn't normal whatsoever. She practically dove forward onto her knees, pulling Kara's body back onto the couch, feeling how high of a temp her baby sister's was, which was anything _but_ normal. Kryptonians _always_ ran warm, but _this?_ Alex noticed the liquid, almost as thick as blood, wondering if that's what this was. Either way, _SOMETHING_ had _attacked_ her sister. " _Kar?! Kara! Kara! Kara please! SIS..PLEASE!_ " Just as she watched what appeared to be blood tears, tainting in those same yellowish-orange colors, Alex checked one of her ears and _sure enough_ it was _there_ too. She threw her head back and screamed as loud as she could, uncaring if any of the neighbors heard her in the process. " _J'ONN! J'ONN! HELP! J'ONN!_ "

The windows and glass door leading out to the balcony shattered into a thousand pieces when the Martian flew in. The minute he landed next to both of them, his eyes caught the horrific sight of who he saw as his younger daughter. He knew he _had_ to get her back to the DEO, even though they didn't work there anymore. Anything that could possibly help a wounded kryptonian was there. _Luthors be damned._ He went to move her, but feared doing so, unsure if it could make it worse. However, not all of the agents knew who Supergirl was and they didn't want to risk exposing her identity. He cursed in a few languages of old that he knew, gathering Kara's limp frame into his arms and lifting her off the couch. Just the sight of the sickening stains of whatever had come out of her nostrils or throat, made his stomach churn violently. " _Take her J'onn! Just TAKE HER THERE!_ " He nodded and flew out as fast as he could.

Alex couldn't hold it back, diving to the side and releasing every bit of what had been in her stomach, not yet digested. After the third time, she forced herself up off the floor and staggered unbalanced to the dining table. Using one hand, weakly leaning against it, holding herself up with the other one, she shakily dialed the HOJ line. Her sister had made sure to sync it with her phone, knowing she'd keep the League secret from everyone else, including her girlfriend for the time being. Two codes, snatching the com piece up to shove in her ear, Alex couldn't stop from vomiting again, losing her grip and dropping to the floor onto her knees, pushing back the bile so she'd be able to speak. _She hoped._

" _Must be my night, getting a call from a hot thing like you Danvers._ " The assassin and Captain purred, obviously on her way to that drunken state, but sobering up the little she needed to, the minute Alex puked some more. " _Alex?_ "

" _Kate here. Alex?_ "

" _Barry? Speedy, if you can, blondie abode, in a flash._ " Alex fell onto her side, unable to stop her body from shaking hard from finding her sister like that, completely unresponsive. " _Danvers. Alex, talk to us._ "

" _Ka...ra...Dee...e..oh.._ " She needed to get her _shit together_ and make it back to her sister. _STAT!_ The front door to Kara's place was kicked in so hard it hit part of the ceiling by a brutally damaged wall and doorway of missing glass. " _Ba..rry.._ "

" _C'mon. Gonna speed it. Try not to...puke, ummm..anymore. On me. Okay. Yeah. Let's go._ " He didn't give her time to adjust, lifting her up and dashing right out of a doorway missing it's slab. Usually he didn't take passengers at this velocity. But _tonight?_ _For Alex? for Kara? YES, he would._

" _They WHAT?! WHO? WHO DID THIS!_ " The minute J'onn's booming voice came over their station, curses and violent sounds were heard through their ears. " _WHO?! ANSWER ME! WHO?!_ " It only amplified when another came on, cold but irate, leaving a silence in its place.

" _Me._ " _Icy. Vexed. Calculatingly terrifying_ in her tone.

Barry knew the others were throwing on their gear and booking it out the door. They would meet up at the establishment owned by a psychopath now, _knowing_ it was the _only_ way to help their ' _Paragon of Hope.' Until then? Ponder the toxicity that attacked THEIR comrade.._

* * *

_**A little teaser, for what's to come..** _

_**\- ChEsHiRe** _


	2. Untimely Departure

_**\- A little bit of a warning here folks. There's a demise in this continuance, or..maybe not. We'll see_** _

_*** * * * * * * * * *** _

" _WHO DID THIS?! WHO?! ANSWER ME!_ " The Martian Manhunter had _just_ set his kryptonian daughter, whose life hung in the balance now, down on the stretcher Dr. Hamilton had yelled for, along with her two nurses that J'onn had _personally_ hired for her. Immediately, Amelia took one look at the Super, and nodded to the previous Director, who had restored her memories, along with Kathy and Jasmine, then hissed a whisper just as alarms went off suddenly. " _WHO?!_ "

" _Me._ " Barry set Alex down, dashing out, returning with Thea, dressed in her Speedy attire to keep masked from the agents before her. He was pushing close to the speed force to grab a couple of the ' _Paragons'_ before any actions would be taken.

" _You..WHAT?!_ " J'onn was just about to step forward, his eyes already burning red, when the fury fueled woman held up a gun directly at his face. Her hand was shaking, hell her whole body was, and it was evident she had been crying. " _You had NO business destroying those! NONE!_ " The safety was flicked off in a heartbeat. However, as agents stood with her, others stood with him, the two sides keeping a hand on their firearms.

" _How dare I? How dare you! YOU! You ALL WANTED him GONE! DEAD! HAPPY NOW?! He's on death's door practically!_ " Lena Luthor's tears began again, her hand trembling even worse, but not relenting her aim at J'onn, who she had _once_ considered a friend, almost like a father. " _Then Supergirl? Superhero you CALL her?! She didn't EVEN..even PROTECT HIM! SHE DIDN'T PROTECT MY OWN BROTHER! THAT IGNORANT, CAPED FAKE! STUPID..KARA ZOR-EL! FORMER DIRECTOR ALEX DANVERS' WITLESS, USELESS, ALIEN SISTER!_ "

Gasps were heard, with all agents stepping back in complete shock. Thea, now before them, with Sara and Nyssa that both tossed two cuff-like bracelets onto J'onn's wrists, nodded to him opening their thoughts to the Martian. Once projected with the utmost concentration, they informed him telepathically, it was a little ' _gift'_ from Vibe, _before_ his departure. He quickly put one arm straight out, fingers extended, as his right hand he placed against the side of his head. J'onn's eyes ignited in a blood inferno, causing Lena to step back then lose her balance to the projection of immense power that crashed over everyone. The gun dropped from her hand, clattering to the floor at her feet.

" _Oh my god.._ " She didn't even get a chance to say anything else, when Alex pushed through the agents and pressed the muzzle of a DEO issued firearm against her forehead. " _It wasn't.._ "

" _YOU! How..DARE YOU! YOU! YOU DESTROYED THE LAMPS! YOU DESTROYED, WHAT WOULD SAVE..MY SISTER!_ " Her rage burned like wildfires, consuming every cell in her body. Alex's eyes were just as dangerous, holding an expression mixed with murderous hate. She flicked her head to the side looking back. " _MOVE!_ " The agents still trembling from shock and furthermore gut wrenching fear, as were the rest of the DEO crew, stepped to the side so who she held the gun on could _see_ with her _own eyes_ why she outright wanted to _kill_ the Luthor.

Lena felt like her already overly nauseous stomach had dropped and the air completely punched out of her lungs, now desperately starved for oxygen. " _Sara?_ " White Canary was helping Dr. Hamilton, trying to keep Supergirl breathing, while they injected a formula Alex had come up with for emergencies. _This_ was one of those times. Amelia was crying but pushed the tears back as best she could. Her two nurses had already intubated, having already cut the clothing from the area on Kara's chest.

" _Got em Danvers._ _Let's get her the fuck out of here._ " Agents were asking the group what they could do, so Nyssa, Barry and Thea who had unmasked, were throwing out suggestions and requests without commanding the troops. "The _reason_ for her gravely angered stupidity, is because Lex Luthor was attacked brutally and risks dying even with surgeons working on him."

Alex lowered the gun, handed a medallion of sorts with Barry telling her to slap it against her chest. She did so, and sucked in a breath, widening her eyes, when her entire body, minus neck up, was covered with what appeared to be a suit, in superior nanite technology like her sister's manifestation in every way, and a crest of Zor-El's House over one side of her chest almost like a badge. It was a spinning image of the suit Winn had made for her, but instead of just black, it had navy blue with it, with the crest outlined in a darker silver. She had her standard boots on, luckily, with no cape, but instead two holsters that were filled with much more powerful versions of her alien gun.

" _Holy..shit._ " She had no words, nor did anyone else, minus the ones working on her sister which she turned back to help keep Kara's already weak pulse as steady as she could. Until it strengthened more, her heart rate regulated and they found a way to expel the hideous yellowish-orange coloring that not only still oozed from her ears, nose and mouth, but now showed in her popped up visible veins, they _had_ to find a solution, and fast. Barry and Caitlin, who Flash had just snatched up to help their friend, approached her slowly with a game plan. Cait reached out, her eyes already emulating that icy blue glow, bringing forth her cryokinesis and gently touched the area that was pumping like it's own little heart, with shades of blood red spreading out the monstrous yellowish-orange color with it, shooting ice crystalline bursts against the source, causing the entity or whatever it was, to freeze up and quit it's attack on the Super.

" _That.._ " Caitlin's eyes relinquished their iczelion frost, returning to her normal hazel's, placing her cool hand over what she had just temporarily frozen enough to give her friend some breathing room. Slowly but surely, Kara was doing just that, calmly and without fighting for every breath. " _..should help._ " She met Alex's chestnut browns, nodding to her as a way to respond to the silent yet loudly heard 'thank you'. " _Would you..like me to check.._ "

" _No._ " Everyone turned to look at whose voice caught _all_ of their attention, including a set of barely open eyes, gazing at her too. Lena's expression held so many things, but most of all _regret._ "If he goes, I'll mourn him. _Nothing more._ " With those words, she looked around to all the faces now directing their upset at her. "I'll leave." Before she did, her ears picked up a gasping cough, hearing gargling from the blonde on the stretcher seeing that yellowish-orange fluid taking over the crimson color that began to fill the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Lena shook her head, unable to handle what she was witnessing, turning and running away cowardly with hissed cursing and shouting at her in the process.

" _Director!_ " An entire team, that Alex had personally trained, came running over with one agent and his medical knowledge already scrubbed in ready to aid Dr. Hamilton and the others in tending to their hero while contemplating what could help the Super. That's when they heard the heavy blare of another alarm, coming from the med bay and without a doubt, along with one heavily labored scream, announced when who had been in surgery flat-lined, with no attempt working to bring Lex Luthor back. Even with all that happened, every bit of terror, torment and torture he forced on everyone, deep down, as unbelievably psychotic as he was, he hadn't started out that way. Not for who screamed his name in absolute agony, as his spirit left this Earth and for that matter, no doubt, the universe. "Ms. Lance, she _mentioned.._ " Alex and Sara made eye contact, saying it at the exact same time. _Knowing_ that was where they needed to take Kara as _FAST as possible._

" _Top Hall._ " _Only_ those of the League, their comrades and closely-trusted allies _knew_ what that meant. Barry stood beside Amelia, then to Lucas, who his buddy Cisco had sent to Alex to recruit and train _personally._ Now a Captain, he clicked his tongue with J'onn and Barry pressing down on their devices, causing the portal to open.

" _Hamilton?_ " The Martian watched Amelia's eyes land on his own. ' _Your choice.'_ He projected into her mind. She nodded, looking her Director's way. That didn't change for her. Nor would it ever.

" _Beam us up Scotty._ " Kat commented, with Jazz giving the doc a thumbs up. They were signed up and Amelia knew it.

" _Can-did reds._ " Nyssa muttered purposely. Sara put a hand on her long ago lover's arm, taking place to push the stretcher through the portal. Thea stood at one side of the gate, with the assassin taking post at the other. Barry explained how things were run, to Lucas' team, leading them through to follow the others. The last to enter was the Martian. Before he did so, he walked up to Susan Vasquez and requested her to oversee things while they were gone. When he stepped towards where he knew he was needed, J'onn had once more stopped, smiling at all the agents in the DEO who saluted him with pride and respect to their former Director. He saluted back, mouthing his thanks, taking off into the vortex,, to help save one of his daughters.

They _weren't_ out of the woods yet. A temporary band-aid that Caitlin had used at the time, now began to tear. They _didn't_ have much of that time left. Nor did they have any clue who they were dealing with. All they knew, was when they got their hands on the person or people responsible for this, that code Supergirl lived by? Well, you can _bet_ your ass, among-st the dangerous and in times deadly warriors, they were ready for the fight of their lives. They had dealt with the Crisis, even with losses they never hoped to endure. They took on the challenges that came with this _new_ Earth. _Now? Mess with a 'Paragon? Your sentencing has been chosen.._

* * *

The fragility she displayed, Lena did away with in a second flat. She ascended to her feet, standing straight up with nothing but a highly guarded state of mind and body. No nurse, assistant or agent would dare come close to the remaining Luthor sibling before their eyes. They slightly trembled at the indifferent and rather terrifying nature of her. ' _Good. They should be.'_

" _Ms. um..I..ca..wha..did you..Ms.._ " Every ounce of a well seasoned agent was shivering from the air around Lena. The woman paid not a single mind of attention to any of them, walking away from the medical wing, discarding the scrub top and her blood stained blouse she had on. Now in just a black tank that hugged tightly to her frame, the jeans practically drawn on her with how tight they were too, the combat style boots she had changed into and one cold as ice stare, she headed to the command center with purpose not yet explained passing trembling agents as she went, that intelligently stepped back and out of her way. _Smart move._

"Agent Vasquez?" Susan stilled, turning slowly around after shaking some that she forced away to remain confident for her crew, to watch Lena Kieran Luthor approach with a stride that spoke volumes to the professionalism and utmost power she displayed. "Where is the renewed Director Danvers?" The Co-Director swallowed down the lump in her throat, finding her voice obsolete to respond. _Not good._

"Ms. Luthor ma'am, Director Danvers and Captain Lucas Montero, along with several medical staff.." A whistle was heard as the agent, along with several others, turned to watch two women walk over with just as much of a confident stride as Lena had shown. Both spoke to the confidence they held, dressed in attire that would make Robin Hood and his band of followers appear as if they were playing nothing more than a child's game of dress up. Their quivers, filled with arrows, along with the darker clad one's short sword-like weapon to her hip, dared not to show her face, keeping the mask over the lower part of her face as well as the hood slipped up, a tad tighter than the other who stood at her side. For the shorter of them, dressed in a lighter of reds, almost leather if Lena could guess, held her interestingly foldable black and red bow, staring deeply into her emerald eyes of emptiness, with a set of fierce green ones. A mask covered over her eyes of sorts, like a bandit in comparison to another she knew wearing that same appearance. Dreamer looked like a child now, compared to this one who appeared no more than twenty years of age if that.

"Ms. Luthor." Lena turned her attention back to the one concealing her identity even more among-st these followers. Some had already seen her without her head covering. No one dared though, inform Lena of this. She had pissed almost everyone else off with her actions. Most were just damn well relieved the hellish devil of a lunatic was now six feet under as the saying goes. "Your loss will be of painful nightmares if you choose to walk that avenue's path. Think not of his departure but of the memories precious to you that he holds in your mind and heart. We shall take our leave."

" _Wait a min.._ " The taller, more ruthlessly dressed one, no doubt the lead here, stepped closer, piercing her sight by the intensity of fiery brown orbs, so fierce compared to Alex Danvers' own ones. Suddenly, her stone cold hues in shades of the lands of Ireland shivered under the stare of someone most certainly capable of detaching every tendon in her body, causing her frame to rake in heavy trembles. But she refused to show any more of these weaknesses, releasing a deeply aggressive growl ripping through her throat in a warning to who was in her face. " _Step. Back. Now, bitch._ " This woman didn't budge at all. Lena snatched up the second firearm, ready to aim at yet another person, until she heard two snaps and felt the sharpest tip against her Adam's apple.

She had enough of this cockiness, arrogance and richly rude characteristics, but at the same time, knew this one was hurting. That didn't stop who she had developed a sisterly bond with, from pressing the sharp black arrowhead against the business woman's throat, to force her to back away and remain silent with them. " _Lower that...NOW!_ "

"I _don't_ answer to some selfish, money laundering piece of crap that has the _audacity_ to lock my friend away in her own personal space, just to satisfy your ever rising reputation of divine cruelty with some pity party of school yard score settling. _Do they know?_ " She pressed in just enough to nick the skin, just a sliver, when the tiniest droplet of blood slid down the front of her throat, stepping closer until she could look this broad in her trembling eyes. " _Do. They. Know?_ "

" _Млада кралица._ " She knew the young sister would not know of the tongue of their league, switching to another she had already heard her use prior to this engagement. Hues of rich earthly green flicked to her russet browns, with her able to pick up on every molecule of hostility the arrow wielding woman intended to pour down their troublesome gate-block's throat. " _Queen._ "

" _Argggg.._ " She growled deeply, yanking back the arrow in her hand, looking at the little trail of red, satisfied by her decision to warn who was shaking in her boots some. " _To be..continued._ "

" _Detain her! Detain them BOTH!_ " Lena barked out shouting at the agents around her. " _DO IT!_ " Not one of them moved a muscle. " _DAMMIT! FINE!_ " She started to raise the gun when a solid punch to the gut forced the loss of her grip and she stumbled back gasping. Lena barely had the chance to look up when that same black gloved fist that took their anger out on her stomach, met the side of her face and _this time_ she went right off her feet onto the DEO's command center floor.

" _I..have..HAD IT with you!_ " She yanked back her hood and removed the mask, uncaring that her identity was now exposed to the gasping groaning woman. Thea stood over her cracking her knuckles then flipping her head up as she pointed angrily down at the Luthor. " _This here? Well...let me tell you a little story._ " She remained towered over Lena. "Once upon a time, there were _TWO_ disgusting little brats in their little house with a wicked witch. Well, the bitch and the bitch boy got it all up their ass that they could do as they damn well pleased while the little girl just tried to stay afloat while the other two sunk every ship that they didn't like. _Well..let's fast forward! Shall we?_ " Another groan and Thea looked down snarling at Lena enraged by the attempt at bringing out her voice to the party. She locked her jades onto emeralds and dared her to speak. "Take the time out, to pretend like the good little chess champ timing her plays. She wouldn't _dare_ let on her manipulative manner would she? _Not Ms. Lena Kieran Luthor!_ But then you have the dear sweet loving and rather supportive Kara Danvers. Kara, who you know as _Director_ Alex Danvers' sister. The same one who knows your names and leaves you birthday cards folks. That _same_ one who has saved your lives, our lives, hell _everyone's_ life no matter what it costs her!"

" _Thea._ " She understood Nyssa Al Ghul's request for them to leave but she wasn't done. _Not by a long shot._

"Cue the scene, where in order to protect this Luthor's life, that Supergirl, well Kara, saved _again_ she brought her to the most precious of places and what did this _arrogant narrow sighted_ thing do? _Well.._ she caged her in a crystal like pod of kryptonite!" Gasps were heard all around them. Thea looked away and up at the faces of agents that now backed away, shook their heads and revealed the anger they felt, with some of them clenching their fists. "All because your hero, _OUR hero, didn't_ share her secret? _That's your pitiful excuse?_ What people _DON'T_ understand is that we _ALL_ have other identities, that if exposed can endanger everyone we love, everyone we care about. I just showed you my face, but my name is Thea Queen. I am the sister of Oliver Queen. Our greatest of all heroes lost to us to create this _new_ Earth."

" _Thea._ " There was no reason great enough for her to hide this mask either, pushing back the hood and pulling down what covered the lower part of her face. She opened her eyes after doing so, leering down at who _dared_ challenge this little sister of hers, that White Canary and she swore to protect above all else. Russet hues shadowed into the darkest of browns, rippling cascading fears through everyone but Thea and her. "The wisest of decisions to remain in silence would do you a service here child. You know nothing of me," She raised her gaze to others and lowered it back to who felt the course of her very presence drowning out the Luthor's will to act, let alone speak. "I am Nyssa. Known to some as Nyssa Raatko for the simpler kind. To them, _ESPECIALLY to you,_ however I am Nyssa al Ghul. ' _Heir to the Demon'_ and former, currently temporary, Leader of the ' _League of Assassins'_ until another shall take their place as such. For the ' _Paragon of Hope'_ and _other 'Paragons'_ my affiliations remain honorable. Her truth to the very heart she possesses, so very unlike my own and others, hers is pure and cannot and _will not_ bend or break from a toddler's temper tantrum."

" _Nyssa._ " Thea walked over the witch's legs, pointing to the watch given to her by Barry. Nyssa lifted her head and nodded to a few agents who put one fist over their heart, bowing their head in honor of her. Nyssa displayed the same, while Thea put her mask and hood back on. She did the same, handed the phone already aware of who was on the other end.

" _Ta-er al-sahfer._ " With an accent to the tongue spoken by the League, both resorted to two other languages, keeping their conversation tranquil and uniquely beautiful however private between them two. She _was_ however, aware Thea could decipher some of what was spoken, in one of the cultured manners. Nyssa whispered something to who listened upon the other end deeply, then returned the phone to the archer.

" _Got it._ See you shortly." Once the call hand ended, Thea awaited orders, knowing damn well that she would receive them.

" _Млада краљица. Истина крви, спали и врати се._ " She slid jade in their tones, to the warmth of brown so very serene ironically.

" _Демон-ов наследник._ _Young Queen,_ you call thee. _Demon's Heir_ I call you. I will do as you and she wish." Thea wouldn't fail, heeding Nyssa's command with the utmost certainty. She would have his blood tested, then rid the universe and hell all life as we know it, of the remains to the monster's body. In the greeting and passing of warrior's paths, they joined forearms giving her the perfect opportunity to lean in, handing Nyssa the watch silently. " _Third setting. Slip open the second left panel. It will give you the correct coordinates to us, according to Sara._ " She shared. The moment they broke apart, a whistle caught everyone by surprise, as did their newest attendee. " _Go on Nyssa._ " Thea ensured her, she was fine and more so now by the arrival of a dark clad ' _Paragon'_ strolling over while cracking her knuckles.

" _Got the..call._ " Batwoman, without the red wig, spoke up, walking right past who had slightly hissed at her, paying not a lick of attention to.

" _Prepped I see._ " Thea commented.

"Someone decides..to _mess_ with the ' _World's Finest'_ has made a _grave_ mistake. When me, when the others, learn of what callus ingrate decided to do this to _MY 'Hope'_ will learn in the most excruciating way possible, what it means to _PAY..in..spades.._ "


	3. Reverse This Affliction

This maddening version of absolute hell had rained down on their united strength, even in numbers. A few of the ' _Paragons'_ stood side by side, lined as if readying for war, but it wasn't the battle they fought now. The ice in one's blues would have most shaking in their boots, whereas in another, the warmth was hanging on by a thread, meeting the chill and letting it fuel the light greens, with both pairs unable to look away even if they wanted to.

She could shift from calm and playful, in zero to eighty practically to cold, calculating and ruthless. Sara had been many things, still carrying much guilt that came along with it, but when staring into such fractured, terrified and saddened hues of another who could best her in several ways, those browns nearly did away with all her stable resolve to remain intact for everyone in the process. She knew better than to tell Alex to take a few and rest her eyes, when she wouldn't dare obey that command by any other, even if her own very life depended on it.

"This _isn't_ giving me a lick of fucking info that could bloody well _help_ her! _Dammit!_ " Without meaning to, Caitlin's frosty exterior shattered the frame and interior of one of the padded bar-style stools, when her powers unleashed their frustrations. "I can't. _I can't.._ " She rubbed her face with both hands, pulling them away when she looked up at the tall ceiling of the tower's newest medical wing. J'onn had _obviously_ been busy. ".. _I..can't_ keep chilling the area. If I do that anymore it's gonna leave her far too vulnerable to hypothermia, since she doesn't have access to her powers at the moment."

" _Unfortunately.._ " None of them expected her to have much of a voice after she had unleashed all _Hades_ and then some on who she believed deserved her wrath most of all. " _..Cait's right._ " Alex couldn't wallow here, nor lay down and take this misery. Her sister needed her back in the damn Danvers game, to have her up and at 'em, showing _why_ she had been J'onn's number two and a previous Director of the DEO. This wasn't going to be easy, but she had to shove the emotion aside for now and focus on the task at hand. "What we need to do first, is run every frickin' test we have access to and I need to find a way to see just _what,_ _that_ _THING_ is, that's latched itself to the spot over my sister's heart. We need to understand the dynamics of it, and why the below zero temps are holding it at bay."

" _Gotcha then._ " His voice was laced with a concerning tone she had rarely heard aboard the rider. Sara could though, never be more grateful that Ray actually did come when called. Still, when he walked over, she knew he was all business, _zero_ sarcastic humor. It was evident most of all, when Ray walked over, dressed in what appeared to be a combat attire, similar to what Alex used to have, so unlike his _precious_ suit he fawned over, then dropped the seriousness, to a form of the truest display of humanity, reaching out to take one of Kara's hands. " _I'll make you better..Girl of Steel._ " He spoke with the utmost sincerity, putting her hand back down gently.

" _Ray?_ " Sara _knew_ his quirks, ticks and weaknesses but this was something entirely different. The moment he looked up at her, she swallowed down the giant lump in her chest. Two brown orbs had hers shivering by their stare. When he stepped back, looking from Alex to Kate, who stood at her side, with a defensive stance of sorts, he shook his head before dropping it.

" _Ray._ Whatever it is, we need to know." Caitlin's voice had a softness but the adamant trembles within it were heard clear as day.

" _Psssst. Batcave to Kate. Batcave to Kate. Come in dark.._ " They all turned to see Luke, Kate's partner in crime fighting below the surface of Wayne Tower, waving on the screen.

" _Out with it._ Luke, she's _not_ in good.. _LUKE!_ " She screamed, seeing a figure in dark blue nearly black, appear behind him then throw him backwards onto the cave floor. " _Luke? Luke?! LUKE!_ " Kate screamed, seeing J'onn take off almost instantly, to where she hoped he was headed. It was then, someone took their place in the chair facing the monitor. " _Who the.._ "

" _Oh..oh god.._ " All eyes, no matter how frantic Kate's were, landed on the former Director, whose body quivered in the purist of evil's manifested fear and who had appeared to them all, was the _devil_ itself. It was the rippling laughter, the haunting melody, that had Alex backing away, even from her sister, until she was pressed up as hard as possible against one of the walls. _She HAD to escape! Had to, like..NOW!_

" _Well.._ " Sara watched this strangely gorgeous blonde take center stage on the screen, but she knew better. She saw this viper for what she really was, glancing at Alex, that trembled even worse now, sending her Canary instincts into overdrive. Her icy blue eyes peered into the nastiest of dangerous glaciers meant not to flirt, but rather tease and torture her prey. " _..if it isn't the sweet little human I MISSED playing with. Seems, things are..different with you now. It's a shame, he couldn't be here, to watch his dearly weak and pitiful niece fall so easily._ "

" _ENOUGH!_ " Dreamer was set down by J'onn, who held a shaky Luke in his arms, letting him down as well. Nia had dashed in front of Alex protectively, as had Kate, whom stood back and growled as deeply as she could with every ounce of malice. Another course of that same hideous laughter shook the gang to the core and they had no clue as to why.

"I _second_ that." Ray began to shift to a more steel appearance when what had been on the screen vanished, only to manifest itself right in front of him and swat the Atom away as if he was just another annoying fly on the wall. Sara and Nyssa quickly took positions in front of where their ' _Hope'_ lay unconscious and helpless. Both assassins watched this malevolent blonde, with Lance snarling upon noticing the wardrobe that had _once_ belonged to the gorgeous Danvers. Nyssa however, studied the sheathed sword that was strapped across this monster's back, already certain as to what it was inside the covered guard.

"You have till the count of _ten,_ if _even_ that, to explain your uninvited presence and what you _did_ to _OUR sister._ " Sara twisted both batons before snapping both upright and shifting her foot forward. " _Ten._ " Thea stood to her left, her bow already extended and an arrow in the perfectly directed aim.

" _Nine._ " Thea tightened a bit of her grip on her bow's custom handle, feeling a gust of wind as the vibrant red speedster joined her side. There were moments when he was far _too_ calm for them but _hey,_ it helped to have someone in their group that wasn't ready to blow their top with all this shit.

" _Eight._ " J'onn assumed his position to Nyssa's right, already shifted to his Martian form, eyes burning in an anger she knew quite well he was holding back as best as he could.

" _Seven._ " Both assassins parted some, allowing Nia to step between them, who had summoned her Oneiric chain-linked woven rope line, gripping it tightly as she clenched her jaw.

" _Six._ " Ray groaned, once more shifting to that steel form, with tightening fists, taking his place at Barry's left.

" _Five! Damn pain in the ass.._ " Cailtin muttered under her breath after slightly shouting at this unwelcome strange before them all. She stepped to the Martian's right, chilling the floor a tad, cracking her neck some while locking her iczelion blue glowing orbs, already set to ruthlessly join in the battle, her cryokinesis had shown up at _just_ the right moment.

" _No one fucks..with MY 'Hope' you damn banshee. Four._ " Kate, as Batwoman without the head gear spoke with aggressive disdain, spitting to the side on the ground while taking yet another uncomfortable distant step from Kara, still determined to get that opportunity to break Luthor's hand at a later date, for all the shit that she put her through. Right now, this _heinous_ person was on her _break bones and shit list._

" _Three._ " Everyone's eyes flicked to Flash, who held two rather unique crossbows, which Thea happened to glance down, noticing the symbols on the sides, her brother's own, knowing no doubt that Oliver had not only made Barry these, but etched his crest of sorts in honor to the close friendship they held. Both had shorter arrows, charged with red and yellow bolts of vibratory lightning.

" _Два. Unbidden nuisance._ " Nyssa hissed, tempering the wrath threatening to rise, but low and with purpose to the warning proposed through it. She whispered to her left in their mutual tongue of Arabic, unlike the Bulgarian she counted with, knowing that both her former, yet current lover would hear as would the noble one, she spoke specifically to, the ' _Crimson Queen.'_

" _I.._ " One voice, even grappling to raise and prove her strength to those she fights beside and who she yearns to strike down, " _..WILL..,_ " caught the nine by surprise when Alex chose her path of two she wished to step between. " _..bring you down..once and for all. Indigo._ " Once acknowledged, though hesitant to do so, the former named ' _Speedy'_ and still rightfully owned title of ' _White Canary'_ made room for her while the others struggled not to protest the action. " _ONE. Times..up._ " Both twin firearms that had been left to her, as a final gift from Cisco, before his departure, were of the darkest of blues and hints of shadowed red, while chromed out in pure ' _Badass'_ Danvers style. They hummed while charging and her thumbs gradually pushed up the power gauge, not yet at that max, but she would push it there if necessary. Her brown hues burned with every emotion she had tried to shove down, not able to do so anymore. Alex had a _score_ to _settle_ with Indigo.

" _Mmmm. What a display._ " Without any warning, the blonde before them, dressed in Alex's stolen suit, morphed into nothing but pixelated particles of the darkest blues scattering, only to come together in a form she knew _all TOO well._ Almost her entire body had been covered in a metallic blue, but the outlines along what looked like a full body suit, had almost robotic designs to it. Upon her forehead, a reversed triangle with three glowing orbs just a few shades off from red. The grin alone had Alex's grip on the handles of her guns tightening.

" _Was this YOUR doing?!_ " She growled, pushing up her thumbs to increase the power of her enhanced alien style blasters. Slowly the damn bitch began to walk back and forth." _Was. This. You?_ " Indigo stopped, when everyone realized she had actually moved closer by her movements.

" _Alex._ " J'onn warned, knowing just how powerful she could be. The smile Indigo held, faltered and she looked directly into her eyes.

" _Did she tell you..what I had said to her?_ She _wouldn't_ have been here if it _wasn't_ for me. How, with absolute uncertainty, there was _nothing_ but shakiness in that so very _not_ Zor-El type voice and confusion all over her nervous pretty little face." Indigo would have usually smiled, but there was a seriousness to who she was staring at, almost expecting that same uncertainty to cross Alex's features too. "Fort Rozz escaped the ' _Phantom Zone'_ for a reason." She stepped closer and flicked her eyes from one gun to the other, noticing the trembles in those hands. "I had been searching it with my mind. _Decades_ that passed, with no end in sight. But _then SHE_ gave us all a way out of that.. _endless hell._ "

" _What..do you..mean.._ " Alex felt the tremors take hold, her eyes shook from what was being told to her, to them, causing her aim to falter and gradually her arms lowered after weighing down from too much fear. She was _terrified_ of what was to come, that she hoped to be wrong about. Her heart was pounding like crazy and there was bile welling up into her throat.

" _I..was the one, to activate..her pod._ " Everyone to the sides of her, were too engulfed, too shaken themselves to move. There was some unknown reason, as if compelled to listen, that they needed to hear what this strange blue alien had to say. " _..it was me. I did it. I linked it to the prison._ " Alex felt that touch, haunted by it from when she felt her mind fighting tooth and nail against what the Myriad signal was causing. " _I.._ " A single tear then another had escaped her tear ducts, even when a sinister set of claws barely brushed the side of her face. " _..am the reason..your_ _ **Kir Aoe**_ _made it..here._ "

" _K.._ _ **K..Khuh..tov..Aoe..**_ " A sudden gravitational pull unleashed itself upon the others and one by one, weapons fell and powers began to falter. They hit their knees, gasping to recover but unable to do so. Alex on the other hand, hadn't had gravity tamper with her body. Indigo was purposely keeping her standing, using her powers to hold her at bay.

" _ **Zhed Voikirahm.**_ _Her savior. Her..life? It was me._ " She had the little human _right_ where she wanted her, making sure to keep any form of bodily contact, using the com in her ear as the ticket in. Every little move made by the _foolish_ set of Luthors had given her more than enough to either enhance or if desired, _diminish_ a human's brain. All it took was a little ounce of computerized access and she could eradicate this new Earth in the span of two hours. _This one though. This one.._ " _That's it. No need to fight me. Lower them._ "

" _Dan..vers._ " Sara forced her head to the side, tightening her jaw, watching as Alex switched off the settings on both her guns, causing her eyes to widen. Even worse, the former DEO Director had handed both guns over to the blue bitch. She hadn't heard any command, but deeply growled at the horrid creature when Alex stepped forward and tilted her head. " _Dammit..Danvers._ " She hissed, barely able to push her vocals that high, nearly choking on the words she wished to shout out to snap Alex out of it. Maybe it was a bit of possessiveness, or the damned overprotective part of her, considering both sisters were included in her team, but she wasn't going to stay down and let this.. _siren_ work her little tricks on Alex anymore. Now, all she had to do was _break..free._

" _Theeeere. There we go._ " Alex was oblivious to what Indigo was doing to her, too far gone to have her fight or flight instincts kick into high gear. Her guns had been dropped and pushed away by Indigo's foot. " _Head back. Human.._ " She obliged with a nod, putting her head back as far as it could go, gasping when lips sizzled along her pulse point and with that one simple _mistake,_ Alex slowly began to gain some clarity. It wasn't enough though, until the strangest of circumstances came to fruit and left everyone contemplating the catch. The hand, the claw-like nails, left her face and with their farewell, she blinked a few times, gasping when all coherency returned.

" _Ka..NO!_ " Alex turned, watching Indigo now right at the side of the bed her sister lay unconscious on. Something didn't seem right, correct or anything that brought answers to whatever was happening here. _However.._

" _Kryptonian, how I despise that symbol you wear, the House you were born from. How my hatred for your mother continues to force that memory of that day into my mind. But.._ "

" _Ka..ra.._ " Nia felt the gravity shift, returning to normal and quickly she rushed to her best friend's side. In a second flat, she had brought forth her Oneiric energies warped into chains she held to intimidate this broad. " _STOP!_ "

The rest of the gang gained their footing, flipped around and rushed forward, ready to take out whom had a hand and sharp lengthy claws that punctured their ' _Hope'_ right over where what they believed to be a parasite that had burrowed inside the kryptonian's chest was. Then, something stopped their movements dead in their tracks when the parasitic computerized monstrosity recoiled it's sickening little needle-like talons from what it had a grip on, screeching in the process, that had everyone covering their ears as tightly as they could. Indigo worked her own wicked claws, that extended their length, deeper but knew the Zor-El would survive this, even as her body bucked up and she screamed much louder than anyone or anything could muster up. Even _she_ was using her other hand, extended and morphed somewhat, like two suction cups covering her own, when it felt like their eardrums were on fire from the excruciatingly painful volume of Kara's voice.

" _Ge..get me..a..con..tainer..some..thing..NOW!_ " Indigo shouted at them, once the scream from their ' _Hope'_ stopped, removing her shifted hand from her own ears in the process. Kara's body has slumped down from it's bowed position, but all vitals seemed to level out when the ominous thing in her hand tried it's damnedest to make Indigo it's new host. " _HURRY!_ "

Alex didn't have time to realize she was the only one that could get up and do so, following Indigo's orders and grabbing a Nth metal and lead canister from the wall, where they were intending to keep any kryptonite from hurting or effecting her sister or any other of their kind from harm. She rushed over, unbuckling the straps then entering her code for the lid to pop open. The minute it did, Alex didn't think, just acted and helped rip the parasite looking spider from Indigo's hand and wrist. Together, they tossed it in and she quickly entered the code before it could crawl out. " _Tha..that thing..is..part..virus. Computer..ized..crea..ture._ "

" _Are you..alright? Are..wha.._ " Alex blinked twice and noticed how close she was to Indigo and gasped. She jumped back, then stood in a full blown defensive stance in front of her sister. " _What did..you..do..to.._ "

Indigo rose, dashing over and finding the case, entering Alex's code, she had already read from her thoughts. Once secured, she snarled then shook her head walking back over to both sisters. She knew the others were standing now, gathering their bearings and running over to attack her. " _No._ " Indigo heard the stern more authoritative tone in Alex's voice, flicking her gaze to the side when the human put her hand out, spread and signalling for them not to come any closer.

"Alex." Kate put her arms out some, with hands open, providing incentive she dared not to attack, slowly walking closer to her. " _Is she okay?_ " _This time_ it wasn't brown orbs she was staring into, but the lightest of ceruleans and their layered edge of greens as if both were colliding into Carribean blue. She flicked her gaze back to Alex for a moment and noticed how the arm lowered, but Alex hadn't moved besides that. "Indigo. _Yes?_ " Sure enough, the form in blue shifted back to that of the stunning blonde like before, still dressed in Alex's attire. This time though, the one who still held that guarded stance, was wearing an exact replica of the suit and it dawned on Kate, that this woman had returned her gear to her. _Guns included._

" _Hmmm._ " Indigo closed the distance, reaching up just as this symbol of Gotham had made that brave choice to step forward when no one else dared, watching crisp lighter greens lessen when her pupils dilated. Before her claws made the lightest of contacts with the side of Batwoman's face, Kate was already under her control. The com in her ear, as what she had done to Alex, gave her the way in, to this human too. " _Almost..fearless. Almost._ "

" _Kate?_ " Sara was about to say to hell with it and approach to protect Kate, when a gasp from the corner behind the gang brought everyone turning only for their eyes to grow as big as saucers in the process. Even Alex and Kate, who Indigo temporarily relinquished her hold on, turned around. " _What the.._ "

" _The SHADOW J'onn!_ " She yelled, watching her Space Dad shift back to his Martian form after he had changed to the human one, removing her well missed gun from it's holster, raising it to aim at who had just shown up. But it was _who_ that the shadow held in their arms that brought a vicious chill down her spine. Lena Luthor's unconscious and roughed up body lay in the arms of someone the DEO hadn't been able to apprehend, that _had_ however helped J'onn and Kara get rid of the ' _Earth Bender'_ when he could have possibly _killed_ them during the battle.

" _Attacked!_ " She yelled, stumbling forward which the Martian and Dreamer ran over with Frost pushing a gurney over to set Lena on. J'onn caught her before she could collapse, when her _own_ body had taken a brutal beating, evident in how torn up her black suit was with gashes all over each ripped section. She reached up and ripped off the mask, causing two women to gasp at the revelation. Andrea didn't care, nodding to Indigo who dashed forward, when she tossed her the black satchel, causing a rush of wind while calling to Flash and tossing him the rest of what was in it, informing him as to what to do. When both appeared back in front of the others, Barry's hands were slightly burnt on the palms and Indigo's weren't far behind with the damage on them. " _Now GET BACK!_ " Andrea shouted, with everyone backing up and surrounding the two women unconscious still. She reached to her hip and pressed down on the device there, as a rather strong hum engulfed the entire tower's space.

" _Holy.._ " Caitlin, Barry and Alex said at the same time, when a glowing blue grid showed up on each wall, the ceiling then pushed out an immense wave of power, locking everyone inside something akin to what looked like squares from graph paper. When the hum lessened some, the entire group, minus the two out cold, landed their gazes on Andrea.

" _I'm Acrata._ You already know me Alex Danvers. Sister to my best employee and reporter Kara Danvers. I had to get her away from the DEO, before she too was taken down by the electrical lined current that knocked all agents out in a matter of seconds."

" _Why_ did you bring _HER here?!_ " Alex snarled, tightening her fists, until one touch from Indigo at the side of her head warranted that tension to ease.

" _Stop DOING that to her!_ " Sara growled deeply, with her anger pushing closer to the surface. Indigo's human form removed her touch, causing Alex to blink twice and shutter from what was done to her. _Again._

" _Leviathan..is..destroyed._ " Andrea struggled to say, relieved when Dreamer pushed a chair over and helped her into it. Once seated, with a nod of thanks, she continued. " _Every member.. even..their leader..has..been.._ " One more word, brought the ' _Badass'_ former Director of the DEO nearly to her knees in shock, when the others trembled with a few stumbled forward, to grip the frame of both beds they surrounded. Those with inhuman strength, braced themselves not to let their knees buckle, with all of their hearts racing like crazy. " _..executed._ "

"They _all_ knew and had dealt with the horrific and ruthless organization, known as Leviathan. _Someone had taken THEM out? What in Rao's name, were they UP against then..?_


	4. Coded With a Sequenced Virus

_**RECAP:** _

" _The SHADOW J'onn!_ " She yelled, watching her Space Dad shift back to his Martian form after he had changed to the human one, removing her well missed gun from it's holster, raising it to aim at who had just shown up. But it was _who_ that the shadow held in their arms that brought a vicious chill down her spine. Lena Luthor's unconscious and roughed up body lay in the arms of someone the DEO hadn't been able to apprehend, that _had_ however helped J'onn and Kara get rid of the ' _Earth Bender'_ when he could have possibly _killed_ them during the battle.

" _Attacked!_ " She yelled, stumbling forward which the Martian and Dreamer ran over with Frost pushing a gurney over to set Lena on. J'onn caught her before she could collapse, when her _own_ body had taken a brutal beating, evident in how torn up her black suit was with gashes all over each ripped section. She reached up and ripped off the mask, causing two women to gasp at the revelation. Andrea didn't care, nodding to Indigo who dashed forward, when she tossed her the black satchel, causing a rush of wind while calling to Flash and tossing him the rest of what was in it, informing him as to what to do. When both appeared back in front of the others, Barry's hands were slightly burnt on the palms and Indigo's weren't far behind with the damage on them. " _Now GET BACK!_ " Andrea shouted, with everyone backing up and surrounding the two women unconscious still. She reached to her hip and pressed down on the device there, as a rather strong hum engulfed the entire tower's space.

" _Holy.._ " Caitlin, Barry and Alex said at the same time, when a glowing blue grid showed up on each wall, the ceiling then pushed out an immense wave of power, locking everyone inside something akin to what looked like squares from graph paper. When the hum lessened some, the entire group, minus the two out cold, landed their gazes on Andrea.

" _I'm Acrata._ You already know me Alex Danvers. Sister to my best employee and reporter Kara Danvers. I had to get her away from the DEO, before she too was taken down by the electrical lined current that knocked all agents out in a matter of seconds."

" _Why_ did you bring _HER here?!_ " Alex snarled, tightening her fists, until one touch from Indigo at the side of her head warranted that tension to ease.

" _Stop DOING that to her!_ " Sara growled deeply, with her anger pushing closer to the surface. Indigo's human form removed her touch, causing Alex to blink twice and shutter from what was done to her. _Again._

" _Leviathan..is..destroyed._ " Andrea struggled to say, relieved when Dreamer pushed a chair over and helped her into it. Once seated, with a nod of thanks, she continued. " _Every member.. even..their leader..has..been.._ " One more word, brought the ' _Badass'_ former Director of the DEO nearly to her knees in shock, when the others trembled with a few stumbled forward, to grip the frame of both beds they surrounded. Those with inhuman strength, braced themselves not to let their knees buckle, with all of their hearts racing like crazy. " _..executed._ "

They _all_ knew and had dealt with the horrific and ruthless organization, known as Leviathan. _Someone had taken THEM out? What in Rao's name, were they UP against then..?_

_*** * * * * End of Recap * * * * *** _

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4** _

" _Leviathan is destroyed._ " After hearing ' _executed'_ following them, those were the _only_ words that shook each and everyone to the core, minus one unconscious hero and one not so welcomed guest slowly coming to. Luckily, the Martian had been wise, giving Lucas and his team, along with Amelia and her two nurses, a portal ride back to the DEO to aid the agency. It wasn't safe for the agents to be at the Tower right now. He had also sent Luke with them, just in case. Sara couldn't grasp a tight enough hold on the table she was now hanging onto for dear life, to avoid her legs from giving out. She knew of the organization far _too_ well. Nyssa was at her side instantly, knowing now was the time to be that strength for her former now reunited lover. Ava had fucked up royally and chosen another blonde, with a striking resemblance to Sara, over the beautiful Canary. After a one-nighter, she left her beautiful _Ta-er al-Sahfer_ without any explanation. Eventually, Nyssa will hunt her down for tearing apart her lover's beautiful heart. Now though, wasn't the time for such thoughts. You can bet your ass though, she had a list in her head slowly added to more and more.

" _Duel wield._ " Alex whispered, just loud enough for who she had directed it to, with them taking their position quickly by the nearly silent command. Sara switched spots with her, both crossing one another, while she unfastened her bo-staff to wield two expandable batons. Barry pulled back an undetectable trigger on the side of his small crossbows which retracted their length, their size in general some. Kate had squeezed her third and fourth finger on both hands causing two bat blades that formed into knives to slip into her grasp. Instead of just one of her personalized daggers she carried with her at all times, Nyssa had a second, given to her by Mia before the older version of the young woman returned to her timeline. Thea, whom had spent quite a bit of time with Nyssa, learning the much more _stealth-like_ techniques, already had her bow raised with the arrow held in place. Nia had a few slipping their eyes to the side, when she summoned two similar batons to Sara's, taught to her by Alex whom smirked at the reveal to the others. Dreamer recently learned to project the weapons given to her by J'onn, allowing channeled chain links of her oneiric energies to wrap around what she held, charging them with her power.

" _Tempered._ " J'onn muttered to Ray as both took to the far right and left of their group, both shifting to a stronger form, Martian and steel. Caitlin already had what looked like steam coming off the arms of her suit, wielding her curved twin ice swords Cisco had left for her. She had already circled the bed ' _Hope'_ lay on adding a protective circle infused with a magical talisman she wore around her neck, hidden from everyone's sight, minus the woven silver chain that seemed to withstand her frigid temperatures. _Ironically, THANKS Constantine._

" _Perhaps, a slight shade of grey._ " Nia whispered under her breath, crisscrossing both batons, to tap the heel of her left boot twice, getting whose attention she wished to catch, with the hints given by the action. She briefly glanced to the side, not daring to move her head at all, to see her current boss remove two black and copper coins, from a change pouch on her belt, a little bigger than a half dollar, setting them down on either side of the gurney where their former friend lay. When placed on the flat part of the frame, they stretched, attaching to it where two circular glowing green and silver coasters had formed. On those disks, the size of a half dollar, two five inch tall totem-like statues arose in the colors of black and a jade style marble, with symbols foreign to most of them, beginning to glow that same green and silver, unleashed a rush of Mayan magic coursing through them creating a barrier around a much more conscious Lena Luthor now.

" _Wha..th.._ " _Blessed Rao,_ there it was. Wishful thinking that had _indeed_ come true. Alex intended to have a long bloody chat with Andrea now, but she gave her silent _thanks_ when the woman shoved an oxygen mask over Luthor's face and attached it with ease, telling her to shut the hell up in the process. _Apparently_ the ' _Shadow'_ must have been given a _little_ push into her mind by J'onn, that came with the news that had been shared with all of the DEO. One little tap into her own and she knew it wasn't his doing. ' _Relax human. The Martian has informed me of this revelation.'_ Alex wanted to hiss, but bit bath that response, so as to keep Indigo on their side. _She hoped._

" _Key-lock._ " She didn't deserve it, but they _didn't_ need blood on their hands and despite how much she despised her, the former Director put her hand behind her and pointed the gun's muzzle upward where the other firearm holstered there on a strap across her back was. She listened for the familiar sound of a clip's snap undone, feeling the firearm removed from its sheath, returning her aim where everyone else's was. The slide was pulled that she had listened for, content the damn woman was armed. With the loudest of vocals she could muster, layered with nothing but a Director's command, she shouted out, " _SHOW YOURSELF!_ "

The moment the figure did so, Alex's eyes grew larger the closer he came. Wearing part of his signature Legionnaire suit, in the more human form, walked Brainiac, the _current_ Director of the DEO. However, instead of where the three glowing blue personality inhibitors were once placed, with the jacket open, three burning yellowish-orange ones had a new home at the points of an inverted triangle. The outline though, had Frost snarling a few cursing expletives, recognizing the designs that were similar to how a motherboard looked, all in silver. Once the black jacket was opened the rest of the way, she felt the very air leave her already struggling lungs at the sight. In the center of that pyramid was a fourth, almost the color of blood, positioned in the middle of some sort of arachnid design and immediately Alex knew what it reminded her of. _A parasite._ Her heart began to race, opening her mind without realizing she had done so, to Indigo, who immediately calmed it and her, helping her center her thoughts again.

" _You MONSTER! GET OUT OF HERE!_ " Dreamer screamed at him, but lost her concentration on her Oneiric charged chains wrapped around her batons, gripping them as tightly as she could. In a heartbeat, the ' _Crimson Queen'_ and Coluan stepped in front of both Alex and Nia protectively.

"That _will not_ harm you or anyone else here." Thea snarled, attentive to the protection of both warriors, along with the rest. ' _This Queen is correct. That Brainiac is not what I am. Where I have evolved, he has chosen a predatory path. This rock, your mind displays, harnesses the capability to copy, collect other species' powers yes?'_ Alex clicked a tongue against the roof of her mouth to answer Indigo. ' _THIS was HIS plan.'_ She heard two gasps, from one of Gotham and the other behind her solely. Before she could regather her focus, Caitlin had encased the rest of them in a thick ice dome, after Barry supercharged it with his speed force, generating enough electrokinesis to partner with Frost's creation.

" _Prioritizing pathetic'ism to your thirty-two percent intellect Thea Dearden Queen? Strategy shall not assist you in this predicament. His corpse rests no longer, in the passage of humanity's enclosure. There is a ninety-six percent chance the remains of his bone structure now ash left in Luthor's children's hospital's ventilation duct, wouldn't be a positive number to a little child's respiratory system. Perhaps..forty-three percent chance._ "

" _All. About. Christian._ " Flash muttered, picking up a deeper breath taken, as another stepped away when the lights were purposely turned off. Andrea and Nia both worked as one and struck in the same manner. Dreamer unleashed the strongest of her energies, feeling another force link with hers. Acrata attacked ruthlessly and before they knew it, he was backing away trying to protect himself from the blows. What neither expected though, were the three glowing inhibitors to switch to a swirling set of purples, then a solid black, along with his eyes. Nia's orbs trembled and she yanked Andrea back instantly. Acrata wasn't taking any chances, knowing Dreamer had astral projection, still letting the shadows take their course within her and return them to their comrades. The minute she did, Nia gasped after her astral form re-entered her body.

" _Wha.._ " The minute Dreamer stood up, she was met with someone she didn't expect to lock eyes with. She stared into those hardening emeralds that quickly left her face to glance at the person she had grown to love, no longer wanting to love her back. The laughter was sickening, as if he was channeling the Joker himself. " _He. Is. GOING, to PAY!_ " Lena's rage was spilling over and onto the rest of them, but instead of suffocating in its unleashing, it was welcomed with aggressive open arms.

" _Incompetence leads to a percentage not worth any bit of shared knowledge to any of you. Though, Alexandra's awareness of a parasitic being, encountered twice, would suffice enough. My insective virus accomplished the task._ " This being before them _sickeningly_ cooed at them, causing the rest of their blood boiling, beginning with Alex's.

" _You, you RUTHLESS..COLD..BLOODED.. FUCKING..MONSTER! You're gonna die you intellectually STUPID piece of shit! I'll fucking.._ " She was prepared to fire, only to be stopped by both assassins before she could do so. " _LET ME GO_ _DAMMIT!" 'FUCK! F..fuck..' 'Release that ferocity through your rage filled thoughts, human, Alexandra. This force field of sorts, could ricochet what you intend to discharge your firearms with. Watch his left hand. Look quickly at his left eye, then the left side of his face, running down close to it. His act derives consequences.' This time,_ it wasn't just Alex that Indigo spoke to through her telepathic abilities. She used that physical connection, both assassins had made, still hanging on to the warrior, slipping the wavelength to them as well. In a heartbeat, Sara and Nyssa understood, yanking Alex and Indigo backwards.

" _What the hell?!_ _Why hold her back?! Wh.._ " Thea was quick to shut her up for them all. Luthor attempted to speak again, feeling two sets of hands on the side of her skull. Cursing in what the ' _Crimson Queen'_ believed to be two melodic languages of Gaelic and Irish, judging by the accent layered in the CEO's voice, she couldn't give a rat's ass once the Martian and Coluan did what they could to not only share information but tone down Lena's fury further than what Indigo needed to do to Alex. Both stepped back, giving the woman a moment to collect her thoughts, watching as she blinked once, twice, four times total and shook her head as if trying to clear it. " _Got it._ " Lena spoke collectively, comprehending the plan of action.

" _How long, Acrata._ " Dreamer asked, knowing anymore upset wouldn't help any of them, well aware Andrea understood what she wanted an answer to.

" _How long what_?" Everyone listened carefully to the conversation, ignoring the unstable ticking time bomb outside the barrier.

" _Breathe! In that..suit?_ " Nia barely nodded, flipping her batons under her arms, as if holding the completed bo-staff behind her back, giving the signal while stepping back further into their tightening circle around the hero.

"It becomes _second to none,_ after a while and you don't really sweat. _Very_ breathable." Andrea sighed. " _Sometimes._ " Dreamer had figured it out and thank goodness, so had Indigo. ' _Second Alexandra.'_ She hinted, hearing the clearing of Alex's throat, indicating she got it. _She hoped._ ' _To. As in the number two? Two hours. The field will..' 'Yes.'_ Indigo temporarily increased the hold on her chosen little spitfire human, knowing it was necessary to do so, for the time being.

_All they had was TWO hours._ Two _bloody_ hours, to figure out how the hell to either take down the cracks of not so tempered glass before the monster outside the box shattered from the parasitic absorption overload. _Or._.reinforce what they were safe in. _For now._ They _NEEDED_ more time! _Regardless._ The _major_ question now was.. _how..?_


	5. Stop Suffocating 'Hope'

_**RECAPS:** _

_\- - - 'Release that ferocity through your rage filled thoughts, human, Alexandra. This forcefield of sorts, could rikochet what you intend to discharge your firearms with. Watch his left hand. Look quickly at his left eye, then the left side of his face, running down close to it. His act derives consequences.'_

_This time, it wasn't just Alex that Indigo spoke to through her telepathic abilities. She used that physical connection, both assassins had made, still hanging on to the warrior, slipping the wavelength to them as well. In a heartbeat, Sara and Nyssa understood, yanking Alex and Indigo backwards._

_\- - -_

"It becomes _second to none,_ after a while and you don't really sweat. _Very_ breathable." Andrea sighed. " _Sometimes._ " Dreamer had figured it out and thank goodness, so had Indigo. ' _Second Alexandra.'_ She hinted, hearing the clearing of Alex's throat, indicating she got it. _She hoped._ ' _To. As in the number two? Two hours. The field will..' 'Yes.'_ Indigo temporarily increased the hold on her chosen little spitfire human, knowing it was necessary to do so, for the time being. Mm

_All they had was TWO hours._ Two _bloody_ hours, to figure out how the hell to either take down the cracks of not so tempered glass before the monster outside the box shattered from the parasitic absorption overload. _Or._.reinforce what they were safe in. _For now._ They _NEEDED_ more time! _Regardless._ The _major_ question now was.. _how..?_

_*** * * * * End of Recap..** _

* * *

**Chapter 5: Stop Suffocating 'Hope'**

They were doing their best not to count down minutes that passed, hell each second, but the urgency to deal with the destabilizing abomination outside the grid, kept their minds divided. It was taking everything in the leader not to lose her shit after the unveiled enemy sending them _all_ into a shock they hadn't prepared to handle, but after Indigo had sent the message through her telepathic abilities of the mind, Alex looked to military type strategy plays to acquire the intelligent next move that wouldn't result in any further injuries and certainly avoid fatalities at all costs. Her sister was counting on her. Hell, their entire extended _family_ was counting on her.

" _Ya..ambidextrous there Dest?_ " She muttered, giving the hint through carefully constructed conversation. Sara read the message loud and clear, Flipping her batons behind her like Dreamer had, straightening her index and ring finger on the left hand, which the second assassin caught on quickly. White Canary put one arm straight out, while holding her other in front of her face with a bent elbow. Nyssa quickly moved into position, followed by Flash who had handed her one of his crossbows with the arrows tucked in the side quiver on his hip. Thea, strangely accompanied by Lena, prepared to fire, but kept the arrow down for now as the returned to position CEO held the weapon pointing down, to hide the firearm from the bastard's view. The Martian Manhunter and the Atom knew the play and _quickly_ disappeared from sight with the aid of Acrata and Ray's ability to make himself as tiny as a fly. Once both J'onn and him were completely off Querl's radar, Andrea returned, waiting for the Coluan to drop his guard. She didn't have to stand idle long, when the circuit overloaded freak gripped his skull and hit both knees groaning and speaking in an alien tongue not even the Martian knew.

" _Face value._ " Sara whispered, nodding to Andrea who snatched Nyssa escaping into the shadows once more, with the lights partially still off. With their departure from the cubed forcefield, both reappeared and without a second thought, the League of Assassin leader lined up her aim, using her knee to knock him in the chin so hard his head flew back and _that's_ what Nyssa had been _counting_ on. She pulled the trigger and the smaller arrow, with the head made of something outworldly all its own, was shot right into the exposed left eye. The howl alone was enough yet she didn't stop there, but it was Andrea who snatched up one of the two blades she kept on her, driving it into his cheek and slashing upward to cut deeply the left side of his face. " _BACK!_ " Sara yelled, which neither needed to be told twice, taking leave in the shadows and running back over to the group.

" _Stopped._ " The ' _Crimson Queen'_ raised the bow and arrow, pulling back on the string already resting in the knock, once White Canary spoke the correct sequence. " _Drop._ " Flash and Indigo had the shield down almost immediately, returning the totem keys in the satchel with it tied to Alex's belt now, that nodded for them to make their move. _However.._

" _DAMMIT!_ " The leader shouted, with the monster once before them now gone without a trace. " _Fuck.._ "

" _Martian?_ " Ray jumped off of J'onn's shoulder, returning to a normal size but not relinquishing his steel appearance. Barry dashed over, ironically accompanied by Indigo.

" _His weakness._ " The Coluan spoke up, shaking her head at the plan of action they were about to take.

" _Whyyyyy not?!_ " Alex raised her voice, aiming it at Indigo, who locked eyes with the human. Almost instantly, she regretted her attempt to protest, stepping back after holstering her twin babies. Every bit of her attention went to her sister, who let out the weakest of groans, alerting the gang and stopping all chatter and movement. Weapons were holstered or sheathed, shields or barriers were dropped and slowly but surely, everyone turned to quietly approach the bed. " _Kar._ "

" _A..de..hur..shar..p..p. S..sun._ " Caitlin and Ray, no longer of steel, came around opposite sides with one checking the oxygen level and the other her pulse. The colors in ' _Hope's_ normal blues, were no longer in browns but the dirt-grey still resided. The pale complexion had them on edged levels of concern, with a few of them studying and no doubt categorizing injuries. The Kryptonian's voice lacked barely any volume at all and Alex quickly realized why. She turned to meet Nia's gaze and pointed to the case of waters J'onn apparently had kept on hand. Kate beat her to it, snatching a bottle up and tossing it to her friend.

"We are going to _need_ to sit you up a bit, for this, _okay?_ " Her sister nodded, which Alex stepped back some and let Kate and Nia take over, knowing both needed that contact with Kara more so than anyone else. She could hug the shit out of her sister later. Right now, she had easily seen how lost some of these amazing people around her were, with Kara far too close to death's door. Alex had dealt with that fear full force less than a year ago and with that very recollection, she gasped out loud enough to nerve wrack the gang without meaning to. In a heartbeat, she mentally opened her thoughts to J'onn, who looked her way, as did Indigo and Flash. Acrata let the Martian telepathically in, who informed her on what to do, already on it, snatching him and Atom summoning the shadows to cover the three of them, only to be stopped by Flash who whistled at them, to cease their exit. Barry kept the facial covering off, turning his attention to the former Director, but a leader to them nonetheless.

"How quick can you give us two draws bridged in, with a search engine to another place on Amazon." Thank _goodness_ they were _all_ understanding more and more, the coding between everyone. Prime, correlating into night, which currently they were still in, to a place in the world that could provide them open daylight, using a form of a portal key to transport to, was _imperative_ to what Alex was looking for. _With ONE purpose._

"A hop, skip and _jump_ away. Or _so_ the saying goes." She winked and like his hero name, he had taken off in it. Alex slid her stern brown hues up into a set of Azure under the mask worn by the woman. She came forward again, taking one of her sister's hands, that Kate had removed her own from. With her left free, she didn't hesitate to reach out for ' _Courage's_ hand. Alex had noticed, who kept out of range of Kara's peripheral vision, pleased with one little _smart_ decision on the business woman's part. In her eyes, the damn..' _person'_ sure did _lack_ them lately.

" _Took a few.._ " Flash, back with his identity hidden again, yanked the satchel off Alex's belt, dashing to each spot he needed to, positioning the totem keys he was attaching to what looked like old school Nokia cell phones of sorts. Once done, he turned on each of them in a certain order then halted his speed racing at the bed his friend remained on. Barry locked his eyes on Alex's, pressing the button and crossing his fingers. " _Here goes nothing._ "

"So what are _we…_ " With quite the enlarged sight, as others joined in the feat, Caitlin felt her words stop after the gasp she released. She wasn't the only one. From the pure darkness, of the Tower and the city's night attendance, wasn't exactly where they all were now. Wherever Barry had portaled them to, embraced everyone in a beautiful moonlight's glow, surrounding them in the most majestic of forests. It struck Alex so hard she dropped to her knees, hitting her hands too when she fell forward and began to sob uncontrollably. Not one soul understood this reaction she displayed to them suddenly. Not one. _Until.._

" _J'onn.._ " Alex barely got out between tears, but the Martian understood her request. He brought his other daughter over to her, after removing the mask and carefully having Ray do the same to the IV, cuff and oxygen reader. Then as gently as possible, like a father would, he lowered her to a moist patch on the ground and into Alex's arms. " _Kar.._ "

"I _couldn't_ get us very far, but just enough to where there would have been direct sunlight all around Alex." Barry explained. His friend nodded, watching her curiously when Alex pulled Kara's weak frame into her arms and against her body.

" _Okay Kar._ " With her sister's back against the front of hers, and the blonde's head resting on her shoulder, Alex knew that Kara was still _too close_ to the place she _never_ wanted to see her in again. She didn't need to glance anyone's way, to know they all had backed up and probably were questioning why they were here. J'onn may have gotten a brief insight as to the necessity of their destination, but Alex kept the rest of her thoughts locked from his powers. Even Indigo was unable to invade her mind for answers, looking on, as they all silently did.

Alex put her head down some, leaning against her sister's. She tried to push the tears back, but was unable to, silencing the sobs and reaching down with one hand pushing her fingers into the soft dirt, with a purpose. Once she felt the string-like textures of roots, she tugged on a few stems, pulling them from the ground along with some of the forest's grass. The moment she did, fear immediately took hold. Her sister's heart had _stopped._ " _No no no. Not again. Not again..not..not again._ "

Dreamer was the first to step forward, feeling Batwoman's hand grab one of hers, ignoring the cautious measures and rushing towards them, when Alex's cries grew in volume. The rest found their movements stalled, frozen in place practically and they weren't sure as to why.

" _Supergirl._ " J'onn was able to push out the name from his vocals but barely. Something was wrong and he wasn't sure as to why. That's when he saw Indigo trying to force herself to the three surrounding who lay motionless against Alex's body. He did the only thing he could, reaching out telepathically to the Coluan and with her approval he felt fear rippling through Indigo's thoughts heavily. She was no longer in her blue form, but a human one, as was he.

" _Don't..do this to me..again Kar. Please..please.._ " Each and every single person there heard the desperation in Alex Danvers' voice, shaking all of them to the core, including the only Luthor left on this Earth, after learning of the horrific brutality of Lillian's murder. " _Please Kara. Please don't leave me.._ " Alex held her sister a little tighter around the waist than she meant to, holding one of her hands she had Earth's very life inside of. Their palms were pressed together with her fingers between the kryptonian's. " _We're here Kara. We're here. Together._ "

" _Martian._ " Indigo spoke, gaining more of her voice little by little. _Can you move..your arms?_ " J'onn understood what she meant, knowing _just_ what to do. He pushed his hand forward, arm extended out, placing the other on the side of his skull and embracing the psychic power she gave to him willingly without any catch. Releasing the last of his abilities, reaching out to each and every single person, he projected his Earth daughter's memories of that fateful night, blanketing everyone with it, now _knowing_ it would bring them all, even _him_ to their knees.

In the purest of scenic recollection, they lived that very moment that Alex had nearly given up in. Even with Eliza there, it didn't provide them any comfort, merely choking with a loss far too great for any of them to handle. One by one, as the Martian predicted, they hit their knees drained of the very strength they once possessed. Besides the sisters, Nia and Kate were already upon theirs, but hunched over with a hand on both of Alex's shoulders.

Alex shut her eyes, praying to Rao, remembering what Kara taught her, trying like hell not to let those memories drown her without any escape. She couldn't shove them back, clenching her jaw when image after image flashed through her mind, of what she had once forgotten and every strike her sister had taken by the Red Daughter. Then, when her hero fell and _didn't_ get back up. Alex was choking on the sights and sounds, the smells and each and every touch, including when her hands met the stillness of Kara's body without any life in it. She pushed back her eyelids, looking down at their joined hands and what was between them.

" _Kara. Take it. Take the grass again. P..please?_ " Alex gave every bit of her heart, her mind, body and soul into one single prayer for Rao to grant. " _One more. Do this..please? Don't leave me again. Please.._ " Her entire being was breaking when nothing happened. _Until.._

" _Oh. My. God.._ "

* * *

Lena could barely get that out, when an unexpected wind brushed the night's air, leaving her furthermore speechless. She took in the glowing streams of light, of life, pushing up out from the trees, bushes and everything else that could absorb the sun's gift to the Earth and every inhabitant that was a part of it, in the forest around them. Little by little, more and more was pulled from the plants, flowing down and making its way to who needed it most. It was incredibly beautiful and there were no words to describe the miracle she now knew it would bring.

" _Plea.._ " Alex gazed around, thanking him for the answered prayer when the glowing streams of the sun's power began to crawl over Kara's body, offering what it had to bring life back into the krytonian's body. She felt the heartbeat first, slipping her gaze down to watch the rise and fall of her sister's chest. That's when she heard the softest of gasps, a slight groan, almost certain she'd hear the growl of Kara's stomach. That noise was missing in action. _For now._ Alex felt the hand she held squeeze hers and slowly but surely, the most majestic of lightly brushed cerulean blues came into view. " _Hey._ " She smiled, knowing it was the right way to start off their conversation. When she received the warmest of smiles back, Alex felt herself finally breathe again.

" _Hi._ " Kara's voice was the sweetest sound her sister heard, trying her best to squeeze Alex's hand a little more, but failing to add much strength behind it, that she usually held when her kryptonian cells were fueled. Slowly but surely, she looked from left to right at Nia and Kate. With the utmost care, both lunged forward and hugged her and her sister. " _Hi._ " Kara kept that signature sunny smile, feeling the warmth but also the trembles resonating through their bodies, more so from Nia than Kate.

In that moment, the heaviest of whimpers and sobs partnered together, releasing from Dreamer's lips, louder than Kara had ever heard from her friend. With one glance up, meeting her sister's eyes, Alex slowly distributed her into Nia's arms. Kate had taken Alex into hers.

" _Please Kara, don't go anywhere. I..I need you._ " She didn't care how it made her look, what others would think of her. Not when, Nia nearly lost her best friend more so than any other time Kara's life had been in peril. " _I..I need you Kara. I need..you._ " Even with that kryptonian strength lacking still, the feeling of being in her greatest hero's arms was enough to help her calm some. Little by little, she was centering herself, until sitting up only to feel a hand touch the side of her face belonging to the blonde looking straight at her. " _Sorry_ about that." Kara's expression never waivered, when the hand left her face.

" _No._ No need to apologize Nia." She spoke, a little bit above a whisper, noticing the atmosphere around them, knowing they had returned to the Tower. Kara chuckled when she watched the blurry flash of red zip around until the entire space was illuminated with a softness to it. "Let there be _light?_ " Nia playfully shoved her to the side, causing laughter to escape in the process, along with a brief cough, until a cool bottle of water was tossed her direction. " _Thanks._ "

" _Kar?_ " She heard the more stern tone to her sister's voice, feeling her eyes get larger and larger the moment a person in black came into view. On instinct, she felt Kate grab her left hand in both a supportive and protective gesture, assuring her she was safe. With Nia scooting some, Sara had knelt down and took the other, even as the ' _Shadow'_ lowered herself until she was on her knees in front of her. Kara looked up and into Alex's eyes, who let her gaze provide the answer, to assure her too, that she and everyone else was safe. In a second flat, her sister switched expressions to one she used as an agent, turned Director of the DEO. Like a command given, her voice filled the air. " _Go ahead._ " Kara _had_ taken notice that Dreamer didn't have her mask on, to hide her identity, and also, Alex had used her _real_ name. _NOT Supergirl._

"I _owe_ you a _great_ deal, not just for my life. For _others'_ lives too. You and J'onn, your Martian friend, _didn't_ need to save me that day. _But you did._ I am extending my apologies to Director Danvers, hell to _all of you._ _However.._ " Acrata put her head down sighing slightly, shaking it. She slowly raised it until her eyes locked onto Supergirl's. " _You, 'Hope' of ALL things. So appropriate._ It _really_ is. You stood up to me, but looked _out_ for me, more than you should have."

She saw the confusion all over the hero's face, reaching up for the mask that would give it all away. " _Thank you. For..saving us all. I..am truly sorry.._ " She removed the last of her shielded identity, instantly hearing the sharp intake of breath, looking at her, azure on cerulean blue. " _..for it all. Kara._ "

" _An..Andrea?_ " Kara couldn't believe what she was seeing, looking up at Alex who knelt down finally. She flicked her gaze back to her boss, who had put her head down and _this time_ without the mask, she could see so much shame there. When Sara let go of her right hand and with it free, Kara found herself reaching down and taking Andrea by the chin to bring her head back up, then letting go. She was in no way rough, still holding it when her boss' face showed nothing but absolute perplexity. "You _saved_ us from Rama Khan that day. You didn't have to. But you did. You may have attacked the DEO. _Rao. Even my sister. But.._ " She let all the tension once felt melt away and provide Andrea the softest of warm smiles. " _You have, MY trust._ "

" _Thank..you._ " She couldn't hold it in anymore, letting the tears fall and realizing it had been so long since they had. Then strong arms were around her and she just let her head rest on the shoulder of who was comforting her.

" _I'm sorry, about 'Him' Andrea._ " Kara whispered, which only made her cry even more, adding, " _..anything you need, we'll help. Everyone here, I trust too._ " When Andrea adjusted her legs to sit down completely, a sneeze caught more than her attention, followed by expletives in an Irish tongue. ' _Shit,'_ she thought. That lack of intelligence was _DEFINITELY showing now._

" _Oh..shit._ " Their leader cursed, beating everyone else to the punch. Alex didn't even get a chance to act, with the ones around Supergirl caught off guard when a sudden burst of power presented itself. Kara jumped to her feet, emulating what looked like electrical currents with a strange purple glow. " _Oh no.._ " The former Director stumbled back, with her body trembling from yet another horrid recollection. _That glow. The sparks of power. 'No..no no.'_ She kept repeating in her head, with each one heavily rasping with increased anxiety.

" _Wait!_ " Andrea had slipped her mask back on, as had Nia, unsure what was happening but knowing if need be, this might take _both_ of them to keep the Girl of Steel back and away from who those powerful purple glowing orbs were locked on. " _Supergirl..STOP!_ " Acrata swallowed down the heavy lump in her throat, when the kryptonian's head turned and the fury fueled purple fires looked into her shivering azure blue eyes. She took a quick glimpse down, noticing the tightened fists and the conflicting display of power, so unlike the ones Supergirl always used, sizzling over both hands, arms and hell her entire body. " _Supergirl.._ "

" _You!_ " Four ' _Paragons'_ were ready to _act_ if they needed to, to hold back ' _Hope'_ if necessary.

" _Zor-El._ " Nyssa walked towards who she knew needed to be grounded, collective and stable during the encounter that could turn _violent_ at any moment. She was not the only one, with the ' _Crimson Queen'_ doing the same. Sara stood, reaching behind her with both batons, twisted together to create her signature bo-staff. " _Следвайте не по нейния път._ " The ' _Demon's Heir'_ spoke to the kryptonian, noticing whom else took to approaching her.

" _She's right._ " Indigo added, now standing to Kara's left, where Nyssa met to do the same at the right. She made a brief contact with two fingertips on the kryptonian's bare skin, back in her Coluan form, repeating the words spoken by the assassin. ' _Follow not in her path, honor proven Zor-El.'_

Just that simple touch and a wardrobe akin to the one Alura once wore on Earth to battle the World Killers, slipped over the daughter of the Judicator's body. It was close to a perfect resemblance, though darker colors instead. The pants Kara wore were similar to her mothers, but black versus navy blue, with the black boots a dead ringer for Alura's, except for two top narrow straps in mahogany and buckles in copper. The short robe-like long sleeved shirt appeared mahogany in shade, same as the straps on her boots, and the sleeves in black, with the crest of their house outlined in a copper tone and filled with a light merlot. At the shoulders and around the waist as if a belt, were of the copper outlining the crest, with the lines close to the shoulders and two down the front, as well as the back, in the same. Indigo had seen it, swimming around in the former Director's thoughts. _This_ must be how Alex saw Kara, when it came to the House she's from.

" _Объясните._ " The moment the Russian accent slipped through, the request to _explain_ was enough for Thea to oblige.

" _Uh.._ " The ' _Crimson Queen'_ forgot her languages lacked, merely learning the basics of Russian, but thanks to Nyssa, had picked up Arabic and tidbits of the League's chosen tongue.

" _Got this._ " Before the leader could blink, Batwoman and Flash had stepped to both her sides, with Atom and Frost standing by Dreamer and Acrata. The Coluan and ' _Demon's Heir'_ remained where they were, joined by the Martian Manhunter, ' _Crimson Queen'_ and White Canary. _Hopefully_ Indigo could provide translation if everyone had their _thick_ skulls up to the _brief_ invasion. " _ **Tuv Luthr Khughu Non Dhehraogh. Uldif.**_ " Alex explained, informing her sister the _animal_ Luthor is gone. _For good._

" _ **Dhehraogh?**_ " She asked Alex, acting _just_ like her big sister, turning her head to side and spitting out her distaste, and afterwards locking her glowing purple orbs on shivering emeralds filled to the brim with nervousness. " _ **Bem.**_ _**Cheh Mov Dehdh.**_ " It was how Kara spoke that had some glancing her way. _Especially_ since when she asked if the bastard _really_ was dead, it was with great relief. Then expressing how grateful she was for it, by the ' _good'_ and ' _it's about time'_ which _definitely_ caught her sister off guard.

" _Не само той._ " Nyssa added, to bring the kryptonian up to speed, when she informed her it wasn't just him that died. " _Левиатан._ " The minute ' _Leviathan'_ left the leader of the League's lips, Kara's entire body was trembling heavily, with the glow in her eyes diminishing almost instantly.

" _ **Kir Aoe.**_ " The minute the blues of her little sister's met her brown ones, Alex could see every bit of absolute fear through not just her face but the posture of the kryptonian's entire body. " _It's true. Leviathan is gone._ " Nia took Nyssa's place, grabbing her best friend's hand again, with Indigo holding the other, baffled at the Coluan's almost _comforting_ act. ' _I AM capable of such things.'_ Indigo's sarcasm filtered through Alex's mind. ' _Got it.'_ Alex thought, knowing J'onn had picked up their convo. She _was, however,_ shocked at the next move made by her sister.

" _Was..SHE attacked?_ " Kara asked her boss of CATCO, who sighed and nodded, bringing another shiver down her spine. " _Your save?_ "

" _Yes._ " Andrea answered, sighing again with her head down once more. " _Yaan teen beetik._ " With a response that she had no choice, Acrata continued in a Yucatec tongue, recognized by Zor-El, as a Mayan one. Her voice gave way to the unyielding shame, regret and condoning surrender if to be judged by this group of warriors. Andrea clenched her fists at her side, shaking so badly with her head still down, but looking away with eyes shut. " _To..to save..my..in taata yéetel in láak'o'ob.._ " Acrata switched back to everyone's understanding, translating, " _..my father..and family.._ " She took a deep breath, but eyes flew open when she felt her chin grabbed and her head turned as she _faced_ her best reporter and National City's _greatest_ protector. " _Sup..er.._ "

" _Look me IN the eye, Acrata. Andrea Rojas._ " Kara said with an almost authoritative tone. " _Wíilik in wicho'ob._ " She repeated, through Andrea's Mayan dialect. " _A'al ti' to'on._ _Tell us._ " A bridge of one's power over the others became evident in that very moment. This was Kara Zor-El, of the House of El, who spoke to her boss, but at the moment, was a Rojas who wouldn't deny the nearly given command. Her cerulean blue, nearly shifted into the azure that Andrea's eyes bore. As if they stood on Kara's lost planet, just the two of them with no one else around, an understanding sunk deeper and bound them together in a way no one else would ever be able to break. As _she_ was the sun, the light, Andrea was the moon, bestowed the power of the shadows. _Two_ halves. _Two_ paths. _ONE existence._

" _Yes._ _May I.._ " She did her best to clear her throat, with a cold bottle of water handed to her by Alex Danvers. " _Thank you._ " Andrea broke the seal, unscrewed it and drank some, hearing the shuffle and snarling to pull the bottle from her face, put top back on, whistling pleased when not one completed bo-staff, but _two_ were crossed over one another to halt the one trying to escape. She didn't even need to look to know the attempted up and run had failed her _ex_ friend. " _Can we, all sit?_ "

" _Agreed._ J'onn, we got enough chairs?" Alex asked, grateful danger was absent for now, with a _giant_ sigh of relief. She chuckled when Flash and her Martian father, Indigo and Atom rushed back with multiple folding chairs. " _Ooooo_ I'll take that _zero_ gravity one thanks." Her sister rolled her eyes, until that same chair was handed her direction. " _Take it Sis._ " Once the kryptonian was seated and Sara, along with Nia, had practically _shoved_ the last Luthor into a chair, everyone else took a seat to listen to what Andrea had to say. " _Barry?_ " Flash tilted his head and saw her finger pointing to the mini fridge. "Can ya get em?" He nodded and got up to retrieve the chilled bottles from the cool environment, handing each of them one. Once he was seated again, a snicker caught everyone's ears. Alex laughed when Caitlin used her ' _frosty'_ powers to turn the cool water into more of a slushed ice one. Thea handed her bottle over and she said to hell with it, doing the same. She cleared her throat after almost all of them had their waters chilled to perfection. " _We're listening._ "

" _Y..ou a..are..go..ing to.._ " With the broken syllables, Kara slipped out of her chair, kneeling down in front of Andrea, taking one of her hands in a show of support. She wasn't the only one, with Nia at her boss' side. J'onn took up the other and with blue to blue, ' _Hope'_ nodded, assuring Acrata, she wasn't going to be judged by her actions. She was _well_ aware whom else was keeping their attention on them. _Specifically_ Andrea.

"Let me.. _teach_ you something. _Alright?_ " Her boss bobbed her head. " _ **Sern Otem Nahn Krighia Fis I Dovrrosh.**_ It _means.._ " Kara held both her hands now, grounding who she now saw, as one of their team. " _Together,_ there is _light_ in _our_ shadow." She let one of Andrea's hands go, reaching up to wipe away the woman's tears just shed.

"I _made_ a deal. _A deal, with a devil. She.._ " She didn't mean to growl slightly, but it didn't go unnoticed by who it was directed at, " _.._ felt anger.. _embarrassment,_ as I felt I had _failed_ my father, who had begun to self-harm, due to our family's company going under by another's proposition to the world. We went on a trip, to Costa Rica, in hopes of finding something that could solve _all_ our problems. The ' _Medallion of Acrata'_ that _she_ dreamed of, since it was something her _real_ mother searched for. I.. _felt for her._ We _both_ had our reasons." Andrea found herself ironically glancing her ex friend's way, showing some strange bout of sympathy for just one released breath, turning her gaze away, to bring it back to this _incredible_ soul, who still held one of her hands, still knelt down and looked at her like she _actually_ mattered. "I fell in this damn hole, into a cave and where there was this giant Mayan symbol carved in the wall with a single coin, the medallion, in the center."

" _We're here._ " Nia calmly told her, with her boss turning, as azure slipped up into her dark brown hues, showing Andrea the honesty inside them. " _We are._ " A nod indicated her return to a further confession of her dreaded actions taken.

" _HE showed._ His words, the offer, I took it. I _struck_ that deal. I _now_ know, the one who I bent to, was _Rama Khan._ " Alex sucked in the loudest of breaths, coughing some from it, but gripping the side of her chair tightly.

" _Earth Bender._ " She shuttered, hearing a brief tinge of Irish off to the side. " _What_ did they ask of you." It was time to _TELL_ her the truth. _Suck it up and..tell ALL of them.._

* * *

" _This._ " Andrea would start there, shaking her hands to indicate she needed them again. Slowly, but surely, she reached up to retrieve the chain from under the suit. When she did so, she pulled the necklace up and off her head, taking Kara by the hand, placing the chain and medallion in it. " _YOU_ are _too good. Too kind,_ for this world. I'm _not_ Kara. _NOT by a long shot._ The deal I made was to be of service in the future, when called. I didn't grasp what that meant at the time. By the time I did, it was too late. She showed up and what she had been searching for was gone. She was devastated. My wishes were granted. _Hers weren't._ Later on, when we ran into each other, she caught me with it. It destroyed our friendship and I lost her trust that day. So _you_ Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, aren't the reason for her trust issues. _It was me._ "

" _So..Rama Khan. Earth Bender. Did he call it in?_ " Sara asked, speaking up amidst the chat, leaning forward intensely locking gazes with Andrea. She shook her head.

" _It was another._ She showed on a day Russel, the love of my life, had been walking with me and us discussing dinner. Once he left, she approached. Older lady, whose name I learned later on, but _far_ more powerful than you could ever be Zor-El. She called in my marker and _ordered.._ " She shut her eyes, too ashamed to say the words, feeling the warmth of a strong hand, with her eyelids flipping up. Kara held her hand, with the medallion between theirs. " _..to kill..someone._ "

" _And, you did so._ " Sara piped in again, leaving her seat as did her beloved, with them walking over, to which Andrea nodded, needing to get out the rest before she lost the courage to do so, holding up a hand to let her explain the rest.

"When this whole _NEW Earth became that,_ when, somehow Gemma had reached out, I got there _too_ late. Gemma admitted that she's _actually_ Gamemnae, the _leader_ of ' _Leviathan'_ and that the organization has been destroyed. The one known as ' _Brainiac 5'_ came in and wiped out their mainframes, stealing _EVERYTHING_ from their systems. She explained an older woman by Margot, had been not only assassinated, but _somehow_ he had _absorbed_ the powers she wielded. The _ominous CENTER stone_ that he has, was _given_ to him by the _Anti-Monitor's_ affiliate, in order to _revive_ him shall his plans fail. Gemma explained that the more and _more_ the monster absorbs, the less he becomes _Brianiac,_ but a savage form of ' _Querl Dox'_ obliterating more and more of his levels of intellect, _unless_ he finds another Coluan. The ' _Brainiacs'_ inside him were destroyed, causing his maddening state to increase thus turning him rabid. Gemma told me that the ring he wore _exploded_ when he absorbed everything from their tech and the VR lenses have become a part of his mind. His sanity.. _it's slipping._ "

Kara's hand never left hers, keeping a comfort, a warmth in her, ensuring she was safe, she would not be cast aside. Andrea could never be _more_ thankful, for this hero there with her. " _I..found him. NOT the animal, but..but..HIM._ " Blues shivered, and somehow the kryptonian knew what she meant. "Querl _attacked_ Lex Luthor, _savagely._ He morphed his hands into a form of alien weaponry, using a watch no one _EVER_ thought he would possess, pressing on the symbol, for _you_ Supergirl. He had told me, with his _final_ breaths, that he wished none of this had _ever_ gotten so out of hand. He cried, telling me, asking me, weeping with _your_ name on _his_ lips, to forgive him for just _her.._ " Andrea looked at Lena, turning her attention back to who it mattered to. "..for his role, in her _hate of you,_ and..to _protect his sister._ " She watched a few tears escape Kara's eyes, squeezing the woman's hand some, nodding to her. " _I'm so sorry. Um.._ he mentioned a _tracker, to alert_ DEO _AND her._ " Sara cleared her throat, to get Andrea's attention once more. " _You were..saying. Um..sorry._ "

"Quite alright and _that_ was _VERY_ important. Anyway, Nyssa here, and I, are from the ' _League of Assassins'_ and we _both_ are such. _Sometimes,_ as difficult as it can be and how deeply we do our best not to become what we fear, we end up doing so, not because we want to, but because we _have_ to." She felt her reunited lover slip fingers between her own with them hanging on for dear life, standing beside each other, closer now to the woman still shaking from everything.

"My _Ta-er al-Sahfer, видели смо сенке у крви._ " Nyssa took a moment, repeating in the Mayan language Andrea speaks and understands, " _..Ts'o'ok u yilik sombras ti' k'i'ik'el._ "

" _Come again?_ " Alex asked, getting icy blues slightly ricocheting a shiver down her spine.

"We have _SEEN, 'Shadows in blood._ As for _Ta-er al-Sahfer,_ it was a name chosen by me, when I relinquished a part of myself to join the League. _But.._ " Sara brought her arm up hand in the air, making a gesture with two fingers curling a few times, that brought certain figures over, with her and Nyssa already where they needed to be. " _..THESE people, make us believe. Make us better._ " The first to stand up and walk over, was dressed still in his Flash suit, but without the face covering, his blue-green eyes shined with a light given back to him by one and _only_ one. " _Paragons._ "

" _Love._ " Barry spoke softly, radiating in the smile he gave.

" _Honor._ " J'onn got out of his chair to take a few steps, turn and stand beside him, bringing a fist to his chest to bow his head for just a moment, before lowering that hand but remaining tall and with purpose, even in his Martian form.

" _Courage._ " Kate moved to Barry's other side, not even needing her own head attire, giving a little smirk when looking into Andrea's eyes. She slightly flicked her eyes to the side, chuckling when looking up and down Sara's attire but _more so_ that _HOT_ damn body. "Aren't _we_ at opposite ends of the color wheel." The assassin tried not to roll her eyes, smirking then bringing that serious Captain face back in the game, already having put her batons away behind her where they rested.

" _Destiny._ " Her blues may have an icy blend to them, but they were far from that frigid nature. With one hand out, as Kate put out another, they helped the angel to her feet, who stood between them now. Once Sara knew she was steady enough, each of them put a fist over the same side on their chest. _ALL, but one._

" _Hope._ " Kara was the last to do so, once she had, the others put their head down in a way to honor her. She removed the fist from her chest, the ' _Paragons'_ with her following suit. "I _cannot_ promise that things will be easy going forward. But I _do_ know that _each_ one of us, destined to that title, as well as the rest here, stand as _one_ and stand, _with you._ "

She wasn't sure why her vocals began to lessen in volume, feeling a bit of lightheaded-ness, trying to shake it off some, but it remained, thickening when she spoke again. " _We..fig. Uh..out ..fig..this_ _out. I..p..pro..mise. I.._ " Nia jumped out of her seat quickly, with Alex sliding over to them, after both heard the jumble and slur of words so weakly, so quietly spoken. They weren't the only ones to notice the troublesome shift, with others jumping out of their own seats, to rush forward, only to see Kate and Sara flip their heads to face Kara, grabbing the hero when her arms fell at her own, legs folded and head dropped back, catching ' _Hope'_ before she could plummet to the Tower's floor.

_All,_ minus one single uncertain, shaken and lonely soul, had run to the hero, screaming her name with Alex shaking her sister, trying to wake her up. There was a pulse, but it was weak and for some _fucked up_ reason, Lena Kieran Luthor's own emotions, own sense of feeling and hell humanity, had _shut off._ She felt _nothing._ Her brother was gone. Traitors were all around her. She was alone. She was afraid and unbeknownst to them all, she had _one_ ace up her sleeve. None of them were paying a lick of attention to her, so she rolled the ring she wore, no one had tried to remove, from her finger, until the stone was facing inward, flicking that stone's setting with a thumb to activate the portal. Two of them, _however, HEARD_ the familiar sound.

" _NO!_ " Caitlin screamed, causing several to twist their heads around, watching the glowing currents and black clouds dissipate, leaving the space where the coward had once been, _empty._ All attention, along with some hissed cursing, returned to their beautiful hero. Fears, confusion, grave concerns and so much more rippled through them in heavy tremors. Kara's body was turning a _dangerous_ iced blue. Then, _as if_ it could get _ANY_ worse, her veins started to show in the same hideous yellowish-orange like they had been before.

" _BARRY grab Luke! J'ONN, grab Mary, Kate's Step-Sister! RAY, grab um..Kate? Her name. That's her name? Okay. Grab, Ray grab um..Julia. Julia? Oh. British Intelligence. JUST go! I'll..get a hold of Cisco._ " Sara jumped up, yelling to Caitlin to help her. Alex had lain her sister down flat, pointing to the tank and mask on the table which Andrea went for. With Indigo's aid, using her Coluan abilities, Nia was using ' _dream energy'_ to help calm the tremors slowly starting to show through the twitched curling at Kara's fingers. The Naltorian felt her aid slam an ability she hadn't ever been able to harness, through her mind, granting her the few visions she needed, sharing them only to send them to Alex.

" _FIND HER!_ " She screamed, _knowing_ that if whoever had taken off _didn't_ return, her sister would _NEVER_ recover. _That knife?_ It _JUST_ had to stay buried in their hearts, only to be twisted, more and more, without _ANY_ way to take it out. They could take the pain, they would _do_ that. _If whatever 'Cosmic BASTARD' would just give them..their beautiful 'Hope' back.._


	6. Rally the Troops, to Prepare for Viral War

_**RECAP:** _

\- - - " _Hope._ " Kara was the last to do so, once she had, the others put their head down in a way to honor her. She removed the fist from her chest, the ' _Paragons'_ with her following suit. "I _cannot_ promise that things will be easy going forward. But I _do_ know that _each_ one of us, destined to that title, as well as the rest here, stand as _one_ and stand, _with you._ "

She wasn't sure why her vocals began to lessen in volume, feeling a bit of lightheaded-ness, trying to shake it off some, but it remained, thickening when she spoke again. " _We..fig. Uh..out ..fig..this_ _out. I..p..pro..mise. I.._ " Nia jumped out of her seat quickly, with Alex sliding over to them, after both heard the jumble and slur of words so weakly, so quietly spoken. They weren't the only ones to notice the troublesome shift, with others jumping out of their own seats, to rush forward, only to see Kate and Sara flip their heads to face Kara, grabbing the hero when her arms fell at her own, legs folded and head dropped back, catching ' _Hope'_ before she could plummet to the Tower's floor.

_All,_ minus one single uncertain, shaken and lonely soul, had run to the hero, screaming her name with Alex shaking her sister, trying to wake her up. There was a pulse, but it was weak and for some _fucked up_ reason, Lena Kieran Luthor's own emotions, own sense of feeling and hell humanity, had _shut off._ She felt _nothing._ Her brother was gone. Traitors were all around her. She was alone. She was afraid and unbeknownst to them all, she had _one_ ace up her sleeve. None of them were paying a lick of attention to her, so she rolled the ring she wore, no one had tried to remove, from her finger, until the stone was facing inward, flicking that stone's setting with a thumb to activate the portal. Two of them, _however, HEARD_ the familiar sound.

" _NO!_ " Caitlin screamed, causing several to twist their heads around, watching the glowing currents and black clouds dissipate, leaving the space where the coward had once been, _empty._ All attention, along with some hissed cursing, returned to their beautiful hero. Fears, confusion, grave concerns and so much more rippled through them in heavy tremors. Kara's body was turning a _dangerous_ iced blue. Then, _as if_ it could get _ANY_ worse, her veins started to show in the same hideous yellowish-orange like they had been before.

" _BARRY grab Luke! J'ONN, grab Mary, Kate's Step-Sister! RAY, grab um..Kate? Her name. That's her name? Okay. Grab, Ray grab um..Julia. Julia? Oh. British Intelligence. JUST go! I'll..get a hold of Cisco._ " Sara jumped up, yelling to Caitlin to help her. Alex had lain her sister down flat, pointing to the tank and mask on the table which Andrea went for. With Indigo's aid, using her Coluan abilities, Nia was using ' _dream energy'_ to help calm the tremors slowly starting to show through the twitched curling at Kara's fingers. The Naltorian felt her aid slam an ability she hadn't ever been able to harness, through her mind, granting her the few visions she needed, sharing them only to send them to Alex.

" _FIND HER!_ " She screamed, _knowing_ that if whoever had taken off _didn't_ return, her sister would _NEVER_ recover. _That knife?_ It _JUST_ had to stay buried in their hearts, only to be twisted, more and more, without _ANY_ way to take it out. They could take the pain, they would _do_ that. _If whatever 'Cosmic BASTARD' would just give them..their beautiful 'Hope' back.._

*** * * *** _**END OF RECAP..** _

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rally the Troops, to Prepare for Viral War**

The spy was quick to rip off the surgical style gloves, discarding them in the bin, along with the scrubs, mask and eyewear. Without saying a word, _surprisingly,_ she took to the shower room to cleanse the rest of her, while the gang waited in the breakroom for her return. It didn't take long, for a dark denim _VERY_ tight jeaned, blue, mostly grey and snug camo tanked woman to step into the room, where all eyes were on her. _Some_ lingering at her figure when she reached back and released straight long blonde hair from the clip, slipping her light green hues that almost had a bit of the sea's greens with them.

" _Here._ " Kate released the black jacket with the unique goldish-copper stripes down it, and added strips of fire's blades, returning it to its owner. Once more, that signature pearly white smile had her warming slightly, with recollections stirring through her mind. Their fingers briefly touched, with the electricity running through them both, as the blonde gave another smile, then turned to the rest of the group. " _Everyone, this is.._ "

"Julia Pennyworth." The woman smiled after her accent brought a bit of a shiver through a few of these heroes, while noticing a couple darkening hues, extending her grin. Kate quickly cut her off, before her ex worked her _charms_ on their group.

" A bit of an authoritative figure, _of sorts._ A _bit_ of a.." She walked over to the espresso machine, taking a cup while contemplating her choices, listening to the introduction.

" _Flirt? Come now Love. Do_ give that _proper_ way with that _skilled_ tongue of yours." Kate swallowed down the growled purr before it could escape. "Luke is keeping your step sister safely out of harm's way Kate. It _isn't_ the proper environment here. _That 'shifty'_ man with all his.. _gifts,_ is with them. Watching him go from six above to six inches.. _below_ was quite the show indeed. Besides, Mary hasn't enough knowledge of the _unique_ biology and.. _chemistry_ to aid in this. Best to keep her far from this. Several of those black-ops are with them too, in case this Atom character needs to reverse polarity and return in haste. I _wouldn't_ leave a Fox without the _hounds of justice, Love._ _So.._ " Kate studied Julia's facial expressions, caught off guard by the grave concern. " _Scope me, all you want Love._ I _heard_ and I am sorry things grew so... _difficult_ for you Kate." The spy sipped her brew, looking at each and every single one of the ladies and single gent with them. "Beautiful _and_ a quite strongly adaptive bunch you are."

" _She..TOPS me, Danvers._ " Sara commented to Alex. The signature predatory sexy smile spoke volumes to how clever this stranger was. Her gaze however, met with a pair of shivering lighter blue orbs, giving him a softened smile of respect as well as sympathy. He was hurting still. More so now, more than ever. She would be gentle with her attentive observation of him.

" _Scarlet_ indeed, yet _quick_ to _Flash_ your destined path has been. Though science in nature, comes to your mind easily to redirect any forensic imbalance. You have _learned_ from the best, the wisest and closest. If there is a theory to everything, you are skilled to analyze each and every perspective given to a time and place. Your beloved takes in each and every measure to what you bring to the table for her to deduce. Relax Love, she is safe. As are the others not _on board_ with the ideals all of us bring into battle. I will say _excellent_ chemistry is included in your portfolio." She bowed her head, in respect to his friend and their family. "He honored you, as you him. He is proud, he always will be Barry Allen."

" _Thank you and..thank you for keeping Iris.._ " He went to wipe the tears away, but she smiled bowing her head once more, returning attention to the next in line. For some odd reason, Barry chose to let the tears take to their path. He shed them for his friend, who he missed more than anything, knowing it wasn't just he that let them fall for their guardian angel and savior.

" _Creamy.._ " Julia purred when changing gazes, with Kate rolling her eyes. Nyssa, however, slid an arm around her lover, staking the claimed message right away. " _..Assassins._ " Both of them froze on the spot. "Vigilante and past lover to Oliver Queen, the devoted hero whom gave us _ALL_ another chance in life. Also, former A. As is your _protective love_ behind you, whom has led the League through countless wars to the outside plains, while doing due diligence to her father's subtle line, as an ' _Heir to the Demon' Nyssa..al Ghul._ "

Even with her well played accent, Julia _easily_ shifted languages. " _彼女のトレーナー。_ _Her 'Trainer. First 'femme' lover. Первая женщина любительница. Yes?_ " The tides of the sea looked well to the hand placed over the arm tightening possessively, proving how on edge the League leader had become. "Then, there is Thea Queen, young sister to her brother that I salute and have before I came here. In the most humble of tributes, I have left something akin to a medal of valour, I _created_ myself. _Speedy_ though, seems not as fitting, as _Пурпурна кралица, 'Crimson Queen'_ does. Your brother would be exceptionally proud of you dear."

She slipped to the one in the sweetest of metallic's in silvers and blues, curving to a frame rather lovely to Julia's eyes. "Dreamer, whom offered us all an _extravagantly_ interviewed introduction, Nia Nal, of CATCO." The spy couldn't help herself, locking orbs to Nia's chestnut shades, addressing her interest with her own darkening, delighted at the twitch to the hero's posture. " _Relax Love. Your Mother, rest in the most beautiful of peaceful surroundings, would smile and praise your path. Your achievements._ " Nia felt a bit of her tightened muscles relax at the soft words given to her.

Each one of them left began to tense up, from the exposure so lusciously yet almost c _omandive-ly'_ given inside the four walls they all were inhabited for the time being. "Oh _do_ let me continue Love." Kate wasn't gonna attempt to shut the woman up, letting the stunning blonde keep hold of the stage a little longer, while she couldn't help but check out the back end of whom she bedded and loved, unsure of where those two sat at the moment. She waved to further cement the approval rating, groaning slightly, when the bluish-green eyes met her greens causing Kate to curse a little, _or...not._

" _Dammit._ " She grumbled, not unnoticed by the assembled.

" _Ah...Caitlin. Frosty yet beautiful._ Even with your exclusively ' _ice-ly'_ touch, your intellect astounds others, though at times you feel without control, due to the battles inward you have faced. You have become a hero in your own right. You _deserve_ your place among these warriors." Caitlin _hadn't_ expected such an acclamation of sorts, unable to stop the smile that slipped over her lips.

" _Tha..thank you._ " She worked to speak, though almost choked up from what had been given to her like the sweetest of gifts. This blonde simply smiled back, winking to her, then continuing.

" _A pleasure Love. Now.._ " This was the first time, Julia stepped closer to the second table, where a certain black suited warrior, striped in greens of sorts, silvers and ancient Mayan symbols, of her _unveiled_ suit, tightened all muscles, though did her best to calm. " _Sombras u muuk'. Shadows..of strength._ " Both languages were released respectively, as Julia did for Caitlin, as well as the others. "As she can _bend_ them to her will. You chose to defy the odds, as well as the Bender of Earth and other planetary environments. _Yet_ you _still_ chose to check on their well being, as you did the same to a boy, changed into something akin to a monster, a killer unlike assassins among you, violating _ALL_ he could for a selfishly ego driven mentality. In the end, requesting something that he dare not deserve to be honored, proving at the last of a woven line, that boy he once was with a strange love to a sister he took under his wing."

The spy brought a hand up, softly tracing by Andrea's left eye. Her touch, lightly and gently, brushed along her Mayan powers, that seemed to accept this presence that it deemed no threat whatsoever. " _Breathe Love._ " The hand pulled away, for the blonde to stop _directly_ before the leader of the group, a Commander of a well hidden, _once_ so, organization that reminded her of her own. Her own, that _no one_ was aware she left for reasons not to offer up to anyone here, including her ex. When she stepped even closer, another slid in front of the previous Director, shifting from a blonde form to her _true_ one, in the metallic blues and technologic designs, that of a Coluan.

" _No._ " Indigo warned, letting the powers of her race fuel the fires she didn't have any problem using, who was about to make _physical_ contact with ' _Her'_ _Human_ she dared not let another touch on her watch. This was getting to be a habit, but one she was learning to accept. Did this.. _spy_ know of her? She _dared_ not ask. Indigo would lay down the rule right here and now. " _Don't even._ " Surprisingly, the blonde before her nodded.

" _Afraid Love? Afraid?_ Afraid that I will _touch,_ what you have _taken over?_ " Those sitting down immediately jumped to their feet, with who had guns holstered, now drawn and aimed at Indigo. " _Tsk tsk. LET_ Kate go as well. _One chance._ " Without a second thought, the woman the Coluan had been protecting, made a slick shift in perspectives, now in _front_ of Indigo, rather than behind. "Beautifully stunning, _'ravagingly'_ _delicious Love?_ You need _NOT,_ protect who has been twisting your thoughts up quite well."

A rush of Indigo's abilities struck everything around them in the room, knocking the group from their standard gravitational balance that even one of the ' _force' COULDN'T_ withstand. Once more, just like before, everyone that had felt it then had hit the floor, including the newcomers, leaving the Coluan and her ' _Chosen' Human_ remaining on their feet. " _Al..ex..an..dra..d..d..don't.._ " The spy tried to rasp out, gasping when Alex knelt down, not dare appearing enthralled in any way. Instantly, they were released from the shift of weight's push and pull, attempting to retrieve their weapons again.

" _Enough. Stop that._ " Alex told them, offering Kate a hand as Indigo did the same for Julia. "She _saved_ Kar. That is enough to warrant my hesitance to attack her. It isn't because she can easily thwart me. She saved her, when my sister was stuck in the ' _Phantom Zone'_ and then with this parasitic.. _abomination._ I get your _connection_ to Batwoman, and _trust me_ you have a gloriously nice ass, which I am certain a few of our Bi ladies, hell perhaps even Allen have scoped out too, but that doesn't give you the right to take apart my ' _family'_ here, in any way. No matter their sins. No matter what they have done in the past, their actions now are what matter." She spoke firmly, confidently and most of all protectively. "You have come to aid us. That makes _you_ one of our crew. You can _'d_ _escriptify'_ my resume later, Julia Pennyworth." The spy was impressed. Alex held out her hand for Julia to take and shake. As they did so, she let out her signature smirk of the flirtatious kind. "Your _accent_ though, is _damn_ sexy." The blonde provided a smirk of her own, with both of them going from playful to serious within a new intake of breath, releasing grasps.

"Your _other_ gentleman, I assume, is attending to the retrieval of what is necessary from the agency, his study and using Flash's, whom seemed to have just _disappeared,_ ' _Speed Force'_ to inform the others of various parties of yours?" Several of them nodded. "Then, lead me to this hero, I have ached to meet and thank firsthand." Alex stepped back, ushering the gang out and escorting Julia to the next level up from them, in the Waverider, where all had vacated to. Their tower was somehow still intact, but for the current moment, stored away thanks to Ray's diabolical genius to _shrink_ the whole thing to the size of a matchbox car in a protective display case on the shelf in the cockpit area. As they stepped into the wing of the ship set up entirely like it's own medical wing similar to that of the DEO's, everyone froze in their tracks at who stood there next to J'onn.

Dressed a bit like a doctor, even with the signature white lab coat, with short hair in the lightest of blondes, quite familiar to a couple of them, stood by the Martian Manhunter's side, in his true form. No show of the monster, the madness, or any of her psychotic nature, instead with a blend of the lightest greens and blues in her sincere hues, was present. Her facial expression proved everything to who this new attendee locked eyes with, with two escaping tears each rolling down both sides of their faces. The softness in her voice barely loud enough for them to hear, her appreciative tone, brought a quickening pounding that gradually calmed and matched a tempo with the woman, as she spoke, words so genuine, it brought even more tears to ' _Courage's_ eyes.

"I know I've made light of things." Both trembled slightly, dropping the tension in unison. " _..But, I do owe, this..'Hope' a 'Thank you._ " This _wasn't_ Alice before them. _This_ was Beth Kane, Kate's twin sister, once thought lost to everyone in their lives, but who never gave up hope she was alive. Before any of them could act, a heavy intake of breath caught them all off guard. Immediately, Caitlin held onto Nia, who looked up with a newfound wonder and news ready to blow everyone's mind in one solid strike.

" _It's not her. It's not THAT one._ " Dreamer forced her vocals to match the volume for their ears to catch, while sliding her gaze into the leader of the family pack's chestnut orbs, raising her arm and pointing to who was just brought into the fray. " _It's Beth. She, Alex. She..can_ _SAVE_ _your sister._ "..

* * *

_*** * * Teasingly given. Wouldn't you agree?** _

_**\- ChEsHiRe** _


	7. Rao, Remove This Cursed Ailment

_**RECAP:** _

\- - - "..lead me to this hero, I have ached to meet and thank firsthand." Alex stepped back, ushering the gang out and escorting Julia to the next level up from them, in the Waverider, where all had vacated to. Their tower was somehow still intact, but for the current moment, stored away thanks to Ray's diabolical genius to _shrink_ the whole thing to the size of a matchbox car in a protective display case on the shelf in the cockpit area. As they stepped into the wing of the ship set up entirely like it's own medical wing similar to the DEO's, everyone froze in their tracks at who stood there next to J'onn.

Dressed a bit like a doctor, even with the signature white lab coat, with short hair in the lightest of blondes, quite familiar to a couple of them, stood by the Martian Manhunter's side, in his true form. No show of the monster, the madness, or any of her psychotic nature, instead with a blend of the lightest greens and blues in her sincere hues, was present. Her facial expression proved everything to who this new attendee locked eyes with, with two escaping tears each rolling down both sides of their faces. The softness in her voice barely loud enough for them to hear, her appreciative tone, brought a quickening pounding that gradually calmed and matched a tempo with the woman, as she spoke, words so genuine, it brought even more tears to ' _Courage's_ eyes.

"I know I've made light of things." Both trembled slightly, dropping the tension in unisom. " _..But, I do owe, this..'Hope' a 'Thank you._ " This _wasn't_ Alice before them. _This_ was Beth Kane, Kate's twin sister, once thought lost to everyone in their lives, but who never gave up hope she was alive. Before any of them could act, a heavy intake of breath caught them all off guard. Immediately, Caitlin held onto Nia, who looked up with a newfound wonder and news ready to blow everyone's mind in one solid strike.

" _It's not her. It's not THAT one._ " Dreamer forced her vocals to match the volume for their ears to catch, while sliding her gaze into the leader of the family pack's chestnut orbs, raising her arm and pointing to who was just brought into the fray. " _It's Beth. She, Alex. She..can_ _SAVE_ _your sister._ "..

*** * * *** _**END OF RECAP…** _

_*** * Gotta love 'ADULTING' of the College kind, to push back a long overdue chapter. Brace yourselves and buckle in for a LONG one. It's GONNA be a wild ride..* *** _

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rao, Remove This Cursed Ailment**

" _..H..how? Wha.._ " The utter disbelief and astonishment of whom stood before them, for that matter, next to the ' _Paragon of Honor'_ had her unable to move, let alone fathom the sight before her. " _Wh..when?_ "

"Upon the _discovery_ of destruction left in Gotham.." The red suited ' _Paragon'_ wispt, setting what the Martian, who was before them in _true_ form, had requested, down on the long massive work table, next to J'onn's own supplies he would need to continue their search for a cure for ' _Hope'_ to bring her a healing peace once and for all, "It was the wisest choice to make, while tending to some matters on my way around the _block_ of Earth." Barry informed casually.

" _Gotham..is.._ " Kate's mind was reeling from everything, feeling a hand on her shoulder to glance over and see who it was. " _Alex?_ "

"We will take all the help we can get Kate. I'd rather have every possible lead and aid with us here." The former Director, yet leader still, locked eyes with the newcomer. "I _guess_ I don't have to use all my ' _agent-y'_ skill sets on you then?" Confusion was written all over the woman's face. " _Guess not._ Good to know." Alex turned her attention to J'onn, studying his demeanor, posture and brief fidgeting. "You are starting to show signs of a rambling reporter." The glare alone was worth it, even with her cheeky smirk. That expression fell away almost immediately, when she stepped forward, in the blended old DEO suit and new one Indigo bestowed upon her. This nervous blonde, with much lighter strands than her sister's hair color could ever be, had the look one of the new recruits got, before Alex's training began after she scared the ever living daylights out of them so badly, they wanted to piss themselves in less than five minutes from her authoritatively intimidating presence. Just to set the tone, she removed a hand that was resting on one of the firearms at her hip, reaching out and offering for the woman to shake it. Just as expected, the trembling mess took what was given and indeed shook her hand. Alex _may_ have added a _little_ pressure when she did so. "Alex Danvers." She was _waiting_ to see what the response would be. She wasn't the _only_ one wondering the same.

"Beth Kane." Sure enough, the words alone had Kate running at her twin sister, practically tackling her in the process with the force of the impact, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde. " _It's okay Sis. It's okay._ " Kate only hugged her tighter, feeling the tears escape, when arms wrapped around her too, and her sister tucked her face into the side of her neck. " _I'm sorry Kate. I'm so, so sorry._ " They were both crying, until they heard Alex's clearing of her throat. Kate and Beth parted, but remained as close as they could to one another, while watching the leader approach the white board. "I _might_ have ' _scored'_ me a degree in Toxicology along the way to my brand of psychosis." Beth explained. "I've gotten some of her results, but there are other tests that can be run too. What _has_ been done?"

" _Well.._ " Five of them spoke at once, with Alex taking a moment to silence the four to address what was no doubt requested. As a team, as _ONE,_ they would bring Beth up to date, while Kate looked on, gripping the hell out of Nia's hand. Dreamer didn't mind, letting Batwoman squeeze as hard as she needed to. Nia knew, all too well, the strength of a sister's presence. She was grateful though, that the vision brought clarity to her best friend's future, and it wasn't up to someone who she honestly would _never_ trust again. _Never. EVER. Again.._

* * *

"Not sure what else we can do for now Sara. Our hands are tied for the moment." Ray told his friend and Captain at that. The assassin held out one of his infamous Red Bull blended drinks, which he took and thanked her for. Just as he was about to take a sip, Barry and Andrea walked out from the hall and into their spacious lounge area. "Good thing we expanded this place huh?" Sara snickered, drinking her Monster of choice.

"Just like you ' _Micro Machine'_ tall buildings without leaping a single bound?" Barry smiled, shaking his head and going to the giant ice chest, flipping open the lid, whistling at the beverage options. "All of Mick's beer we left for him in his tavern cabin." Sara quirked up a brow, when she noticed her friend's choice of drink. "Didn't peg you for a Mug drinker."

"If you had A & W I'd be taking that instead. This works though." Barry told her, cracking the tab. "Caitlin and Beth are going over the next set of test results now. She woke up a few times, briefly. Nia and Kate are with her, while Alex gets some shuteye in the cot next door. J'onn and Indigo are keeping watch. Those hammock loungers, from the catalog I left you, came in handy I see." He casually nudged at distracting the blonde assassin as best he could.

" _I'm guessing.._ " Andrea began, choosing a beverage out of the bin, "that you have all known each other a while." She cracked the 'Pepper' open, taking a first sip then going for a cup and some ice to calm down some of the carbonation.

" _A LONG while._ " Sara stated, with Barry taking over.

"Our mutual _hero_ of mine, of hers, introduced us in a way. He gave us both, a friendship we won't _ever_ forget we had with him." He tried not to let his own thoughts steer him away from his other friend fighting tooth and nail to get better, family and fellow ' _Paragon'_ but Barry couldn't help it. He _missed_ Oliver like crazy. He knew he wasn't the only one, trying to remember that and pushing through the ache, to return to the conversation at hand. "I, by some strange luck, ended up on your guy's Earth, meeting Supergirl in the process. _Well,_ more like _dashed_ by and caught her when she was flung out a window by a crazy banshee being." Barry chuckled at the memory, while sipping his root beer. "She's the brightest of suns, sweetest, _most_ caring person I have ever met. She hadn't even been introduced to the rest of us.."

" _..but_ she showed up anyway. She was so shy for someone that damn beautiful and hell, she could float, hover, however you wanna call it. I mean, she was a whole different kinda sunshine none of us had ever thought was possible for someone to harness with all that ' _Force'_ behind the smile. _And then?_ " Sara waved for Barry to continue.

"I _knew_ what she was capable of, but no one else did. I mean, I had randomly popped up on Earth-38, and we had to use our combined speeds, which _ha ha_ came with a bit of a friendly race, then all she had to do was throw me forward, at her fastest and _hope_ it worked to get me back on my Earth. _NO pressure._ " He finished off his Mug, going for a bottle of sparkling water next. While Barry cracked the lid's seal, he broke down a little bit more of their _other_ encounters and adventures. _Including.._

" _Ohhh no. NOT_ the Nazi recall. _Never again._ " Alex grumbled, going right to the ice chest and digging for what she saw in there. The minute she had it, she went over to the medium sized ice machine, snatching up a cup in the process. " _Nightmares._ "

"On.. _everything?_ " Sara smirked, finishing off her own beverage. A hand went up in the air, with the middle finger visible. " _Tempting. Again._ "

"At _least_ you haven't popped off with ' _How's your butt'_ this time." The leader added, tilting the cup some to pour her Cherry DP, getting strange looks. "Ole bartender trick." Once done, Alex took a seat in one of the chairs, setting her drink down, putting her head in her hands leaned over. " _Too much._ "

" _Agreed._ " Caitlin said, walking to the ice chest to grab her choice. She watched Ray leave down the hall to check on things. "Beth is running through the latest charts. _By the way._ " She informed him as he disappeared from sight. Not even opening her soda, ' _Frost'_ took up a seat by Alex. "You need more shuteye, I think." The former Director lifted her head and lowered her arms, looking over at her, with her meeting Sara's eyes. "Nyssa is asking for you." The assassin nodded, taking her drink with her, but not before walking up to Alex, leaning over and giving her a brief hug, to go to where she could blow off a little of her pent up fury.

"Isn't she, the _Captain_ of this ship?" All three nodded in response, with Caitlin finishing off her Pepsi, then tossing the empty can in the recycle bin across the room.

"Bein' ' _Destiny'_ fits her, with all of what she's been through." Alex _still_ admired the hell out of Sara Lance, after destiny threw the hero as many curve balls as it had. She, too, discarded her empty glass, after finishing off what was left in the can, going to sit with her sister for a while, with too much on her mind for it to provide her any tinge of solace. She also wanted to make sure Kate and Nia were getting rest as well. They didn't need _everyone_ running themselves ragged. She was doing _plenty_ of that for herself. However, the moment she turned the corner, the two she expected to see with her sister, had a plus one added to the gathering in Kara's room. Alex contemplated her course of action, keeping out of earshot of the other two, surprised when J'onn left the room, bringing a finger to his lips and mouthing ' _listen'_ which she took as the okay to do so. That's when she felt the brief intrusion inside her mind, relaxing into it knowing who it was that entered, while given one hell of a gift for the moment. Alex, had been _CLOAKED. Interesting indeed._

* * *

"It _seems.._ " Kate started, handing Nia a water bottle, while both settled in on the random couch in their ' _Hope's'_ room, after quietly moving the stools to the corner. "..we _both_ don't intend to leave her unless of dire necessity." She took a good sized drink of her room temp water, figuring Nia had wanted the same for the moment. Dreamer, without her suit, instead in jeans and one of Kate's extra t-shirts, nodded, unable to really pull her eyes from who lay on the lowered bed at eye level with their height at the moment from the sofa they commandeered.

"Not in the least. She's _far_ too special to me, to both of us, hell _all_ of us." Nia told Kate, who had turned her body some to face her more and not tweak her neck. "The universe hasn't been kind to her, in the least. I think, even with everyone's lives so far combined, it wouldn't even _touch_ what she's been through." Nia set her water down, leaning back feeling the wall behind her, since the sofa was pushed all the way up against the side she was on. "Losing your planet, at thirteen, having to watch it's destruction, then stuck in some hell hole of space, in nightmares where there is nothing but silence and darkness, trapped in a tiny pod over two decades. Then she finds out the mission her mother gave her, was ruined by her imprisonment in the ' _Phantom Zone'_ and her cousin can't handle a teenager _with_ powers. He brought her to the Danvers and even though they weren't close then, Kara and Alex became nearly inseparable, and she hated hiding the truth about where she worked. She nearly lost Alex, the day the plane started to go down. She had to learn in the hardest way, about kryptonite and her sister's other side. Her Aunt, who she was closer to than her own mother, she lost. Alex was mind controlled and Kara had to somewhat fight her."

Nia drank more of her water, to wet the whistle, then returned to the story of her best friend. "Kara had to lift this giant prison that was killing us all, into space and nearly died in the process, after telling her sister everything she needed to, saying I love you and goodbye. Alex flew into space in her pod and saved her. Then Maggie came into their lives, same with Lena. Maggie became Alex's freedom, helping her come out and having a real first love for once, where Kara had her first real female friend, who became her best friend. Kara fought everything and everyone, who tried to hurt Lena or make her out to be like the other two. She almost lost her sister to a psycho they knew as kids. She had to push her first real love into space after killing his mother. She found out her mom was alive and part of Krypton had survived. She was nearly killed by this entity that had used their friend Sam as a host, thrown off a building where she fell into a coma. Lena hated Supergirl and it became harder and harder to separate her heroism side and reporter side. She almost had her heart cut out of her chest by some Nazi version of her."

" _Damn._ " Kate wasn't sure what else she could say, instead continuing to listen, learning more and more about her friend.

"The hits just kept coming, and all the while her old boss, which was my old boss, sent me to join her at CATCO. Kara didn't have to, but she took me under her wing. Then a president, a very _VERY_ bad one, forced a very difficult decision onto the DEO and everyone that worked there. Because of that, Alex had to have her mind wiped. I didn't know at the time, when she went with me back home and after everything that transpired, she revealed her identity to me. She believed in me, kept me going, and it was only after, that I learned the cruel truth of what Alex had to do to protect her. Kara fell apart, when she didn't think I was looking. She had nightmares, which I used one of my abilities to help soothe, as much as I could."

"Someone had told me that you were a spinning image of her, the rambling mess and all I mean. But listening to you, hell, watching you with her, I can _see_ what she saw in you then and sees in you now. She told me about what happened with your sister, when you guys went back to her hometown. I'm sorry you guys lost your mom."

"I'm sorry you and your sister did too." Nia let the comfort, that support, run both ways.

"Thanks. She inspires the best of us, so it seems. I _never_ expected to have a walking let alone flying, ray of sunshine show up in dismal dark Gotham. I'm glad she did though, even if our worlds were all screwed up by _another_ psychopath that had stolen from a sacred library. Some people _shouldn't_ be allowed a library card." Nia smiled, chuckling a bit.

"You and Alex have the same brand of sarcasm. I think you even outdo Sara too." Kate smirked, finishing off her water bottle, noticing Nia had done the same, motioning for her to hand it over. Once discarded, she went back over to the couch again, but stopped when directly in front of the bed. "What is it?" Kate heard her get up, noticing Nia now standing next to her, but picked up on the shivers in her voice, reaching a hand up to her back and felt how badly the hero was trembling. " _I'm..I'm sorry Kate._ " Nia couldn't hold it in, when the tears broke free and began to run down her face, which Kate just took her into her arms and let her sob it out.

"No need to apologize Nia. Not at all. I may not have that ' _sunny'_ side up in my character trait palate, but it doesn't mean I can't try to shed a little more light in the process. Besides, the ' _World's Finest'_ are better, when our families are safe. _Sane though,_ not a chance. _Safe? Well. We're trying._ " Kate let this beautiful soul just let it all out, guiding her back to the couch. She was never one to give little comforts like this. Maybe Kara had rubbed off on her. _Just a tad._ "If I know Beth, like how I did when we were kids, and we both know enough about Alex Danvers, then you know neither of them are gonna give up hope at helping her. They heard a scuff of boots and looked over as Beth entered the room. "What's up?"

"Trading out the bag, taking vitals and seeing if this little trick of the trade is gonna work." Beth informed them, taking the empty one down, putting a new one up and attaching the line to it. She discarded the old bag in the trash, grabbing the specialized blood pressure cuff Barry gave her, placing it around one of Kara's biceps, attaching it and pressing the button on the side. While she waited, her eyes couldn't help but land on the woman's face, noticing stunning yet soft blue eyes looking at her. "Well, _hello there. I'm.._ "

" _B..B..Be..th.._ " She found her voice absent, or off world at this rate, too shocked by the name even the rasped weak vocals almost too quiet to be heard. Beth had to reach up, after removing a glove, to wipe the moisture away from her left cheek. " _Kate's..Sis._ " She tried to formulate attempt two to speak, instead caught on the dime, at the beeping of the cuff. The kryptonian on this bed, followed the noise looking at her arm, then back at Beth. " _Wha.._ "

" _I.._ " She cleared her throat, trying once more to speak, "I'm taking your vitals with something your pal Barry made. You're Kara, right?" A nod helped her indicate the coherency of the blonde's state of mind. "So, I heard you kept dear Sissy out of trouble, of _sorts._ These numbers look promising, since I had explained to me that abnormal is normal for you. _Of sorts?_ " Beth shook away the confusion she gave herself at the words she attempted to speak. "You took _care_ of Kate. You protected her and stayed beside her. You _saved_ her. More than once." She took one of Kara's hands as gently as possible squeezing just a little. " _Thank you._ "

" _Sh..she..uh...um..mm..nee...wa..ter._ " Kate went to spring into action, but was beaten to the punch when Alex, who had done away with her cloaking ability after she had snatched up what she wanted for her sister, walked over with a room temperature bottle of water and a straw. " _ **Sok..ao. Sokao Wai Aoe.**_ " Kara's simple ' _please'_ to her big sister, Alex could clarify the translations for them later. That wasn't important at the moment. Kate had heard a slight bit of this when she had spent time hanging with them, then earlier with Andrea, which she remembers mentioning to the Danvers' sisters, if they would be willing to teach her the beautiful and artistic tongue of Krypton. She looked to Nia, who no doubt had experienced much of the language in the past between Alex and Kara too. Beth, _however_ had never witnessed this, caught off guard when she felt Kate's hand slip into her own. The simple gesture seemed to ground them both.

" _ **Ta Nahn Khuluf. Ta Nahn Zhizhaf Kir Aoe.**_ _**Finehd Bah Kah Aoe Iwahzrham.**_ " She didn't pay any mind to the ones in the room, nor who had attempted to approach silently, which she still heard regardless. Alex had asked her sister what was hot and cold and how they rated on the scales she would punctuate as they went along, with their special sisterly communication that not even Kryptonese could touch. Their secret language had helped throughout their teenage years, as well as on missions at times after Kara became Supergirl.

" _Okay._ " Alex stepped out for a moment, gaining a slight whimper from her medical bed ridden sister at her brief absence, asking Ray for a few things and if she could borrow what she was pointing at. Once he unlocked the wheels, the group in the room, added to with Barry and Andrea, watched a whiteboard pushed into the room, which their leader had been even more grateful for the vast space. Everyone was trying to see what she was up to, hearing a whistle as Alex caught the two markers Ray had tossed her, with him taking his leave. "This _might_ confuse the fuck out of you guys, but bear with me." She took a few slow breaths, knowing her sister was doing her best to do the same, locking her chestnut browns on cerulean blues. " _ **Rraop Bem.**_ " After asking if her sister was sure, good to go, she waited for the response back, getting a firm nod.

Nia looked at Andrea, both raked in confusion, where Kate quirked up a brow to Barry. Beth remained out of the way, still at her sister's side, their hands still linked. " _Alright. Ohhh. Okay. K, Danvers. You can do this. Just a little..oye. Get your shit together agent._ " She encouraged herself, more or less kicking herself in the ass more like it, with the others' eyes landed on the white board, where Alex was drawing two circles side by side, linked slightly, then a triangle between them, slightly overlapping leaving the top uncovered, all with a dark blue marker. She turned around, holding the red marker in her hand. ' _Go figure, the color scheme here. Thanks Ray.'_ She let the smile slip, before switching back to ' _mission mode'_ face. " _Feeling like you're comin' up for air?_ " One shake of her sister's head, and she spun around, to wipe off the top of the left circle, leaving it open. "Ya _caught_ me that night, which led to this legacy of yours." Alex didn't need to turn around, merely patiently waiting.

" _ **Ehsh Aoe.**_ " Kara answered, after looking at the ceiling. Her vision wasn't spotty anymore, relieving her, even after Alex had mentioned the hint for ' _sky'_ indicating she could see when glancing up, since the bed had been raised at the back, leaving her as upright as she could. As for the hint to her question prior, the surface hint, gave her sister the indication that it wasn't her skin that was bothering her, or hurting. " _D..didn't..run. It._ " She noticed Alex make a gap on the right circle at the top to match the left one.

" _Tortoise and the Hare_ or _another_ book?" She shuffled her feet until facing Kara and watching how much she could move her fingers. The _speed_ though, concerned her. That explained the movement assessment. _For now._ Onto the _next_ in line then.

" _ **Molir**_ _okay._ " Her sudden lack of translation between Kryptonese and English, annoyed her to no end, given that the language of her people should be as simple as breathing usually. Still, informing Alex that her vision was fine, helped out tremendously, for _both_ of them. The top of the pyramid was erased before the leader of the pack continued.

"What _garbage_ we had to deal with earlier." The next of the five senses had been announced, to which Kara chose just to stick with _simple_ for now.

" _Ugh. Stinks._ " She made a sour face to add in just how strongly her sense of smell was. _Obviously_ since Alex had been talking softly, she could hear her, but it wasn't tested _completely_ yet. Her sister must have been reading her mind, already dropping the word for ' _noise'_ in Kryptonese.

" _ **Ulahdh.**_ " Kara nodded. " _Shut em Kar._ " With eyes now closed, Alex brought the marker up and wrote a sentence out on the board, so everyone could see what she was going to tell the kryptonian on the bed, still raised. Once everyone had seen, she warned them she was going to erase the sentence. "Everyone _got it?_ " They nodded, gave a thumb's up or okay signal, ensuring it was memorized. Alex wiped it off the board and went over to the other end of the room, brought a hand to her face but kept it a few inches from it, preparing to speak when two figures appeared in the doorway. Sara and Thea joined the gang, but when the ' _Crimson Queen'_ went to speak, Barry motioned for them to stay silent, typing something out on his solar powered cell, merely on standby mode, getting both of them up to speed with how quick he could text. Once they were let in on the plan, they nodded, as Sara gave a thumb's up to Alex.

Alex kept her hand as close as she could, bringing her head down some to further block the sound. " _Two candles. One purple and one blue. Bronze under blue, brass under purple._ " She lowered her arm and waited, watching the entire time her sister's face, to ensure her eyes were shut. " _Alright Kar._ "

" _ **Tav**_ _candles?_ _ **Chahv**_ _pearl. No..not pearl. Purple._ _ **Folehn**_ _on..one._ _ **Chahv**_ _arg..oh Rao. Hang on._ _ **Chahv**_ _um, Rao Zor-El._ " Kara sighed, contemplating the right word in Kryptonese to it's English name. " _Blue._ _ **Ehkov.**_ _Um..Rao. Bronze? Bronze under..blue. Brass. Brass under.._ _ **Fah Folehn.**_ " She didn't mean to, swearing a little under her breath in Krypton's sacred language.

" _Open sis._ " Alex walked back over to the board, but not before stopping at her little sister's side, leaning over and kissing her forehead, returning to school the gang in a bit of Kryptonese. " _Nice job. So.._ " Alex began, writing out the first part, one in one language and one in the other, showing everyone the translation for the words spoken by Kara, in the blue marker, off to the side of the left circle, with breaks in it she had made when erasing parts of the adjoined shapes. " _..these_ are those and _this_ is the reason for the drawing."

"Playin'..' _Secret Garden'_ there Danvers?" Sara asked, trying to figure out why there were two circles and a triangle on the board. That's when Alex began to fill in each area.

" _Damn._ " Beth couldn't get anything else out, watching in awe at the list the leader had created, while placing an X next to a few things, before placing the cap back on the pen and setting it down on the sill of the board.

"Her skin, the surface, doesn't seem to be bothering her, itching or otherwise. Nothing flesh wise, as far as she knows. Her mobility is a little slow, _obviously_ by what a few of you noticed when she went to move her fingers. She's able to look above her, without any branch of dizziness. She can see okay, though I haven't tested her ' _Super'_ vision yet. _Obviously_ her hearing is quite good, but a few things I didn't expect her to get spot on. She's still got a hound dog sense of smell, but don't ask her to go sniffing stuff out for ya." Alex informed them, meeting her sister's eyes and nodding. Kara shut her eyes. " _Gonna_ test out your memory Kar." She wrote down a sequence of numbers, which had several eyes growing larger by the minute, at the four rows of ten numbers each. "We are gonna have a little sport between rows. _Okay?_ "

" _ **Goah Rrahz.**_ " Kara smirked, hearing a snap, giving her the okay to open her eyes. She found several landing on her, giving her sister a quick glance.

"She said _easy money._ Don't get cocky sis." Alex scolded, rolling her eyes after the goof did the same. " _Black out._ " Kara shut her eyes again. " _Heeeeere we go._ " She wrote in order, rather straight in a row across, ten numbers in a blue marker. " _Speed?_ '

" _Auto 46T S and V10._ " In their weaponry terms, two seconds between numbers. Two knocks of a fist against a palm and one snap of the fingers and Alex dropped the first row of them. No sooner had she done that, did she jump on the _challenge_ train. "So what was your favorite out of the dessert treats Mxy left for ya, in the smorgasbord of noms."

"I'd say the white chocolate, macadamia cookies dipped in dark chocolate. _Though_ the chocolate rhubarb pie was pretty good too. I did like the three kinds of fries he got."

"The garlic ones _WERE_ pretty good. They reminded me of the ones we got at the Gilroy Garlic Festival that time." Alex stopped for a sec, when Caitlin and Ray came in to join the party. It seemed that J'onn and Indigo were due to be absent from this. "Hey guys. Hey Nyssa. Scoot on in ya guys." She waited til everyone was settled. "We are going to have to figure out how to make the fries just as good though. Either that or find somewhere in the world we can get our hands on them."

" _Agreed._ " Kara kept her eyes closed, waiting for the sign of Alex's go ahead between snaps and knocking from skin to skin. She listed off the ten in the _correct_ order. One snap indicated to take a breath before she read off the second one.

"Can we get pizza and potstickers somehow? I'm _starving._ " Right on cue, her stomach growled quite loud.

"Never fails." Alex chuckled and didn't need to mark any off the first list, since Kara got em all right. " _Hit it._ " Just as she was told, the ten were repeated. " _Ahead and reverse._ " The second ten were given, but backwards. Alex didn't even skip a beat, delivering the third row of ten. "I'm _kinda_ craving our Hi-C punches dammit. I wonder if we can get our hands on the two you and I like. Second, third then first sis, with the third reversed and the first the same." Jaws were dropped where she was merely smiling, done in the orders she wanted, not even bothering to look at the board to know they were correct. "I _could_ ask you to give them all in Kryptonese but I don't think our roomie crew wants a headache."

" _Rao no._ " Kara sneezed, which hurt a little, with someone handing her a tissue. "Thank you Nia."

" _H..how?_ " Nia was floored, but Kara reached up slowly to her own chest and pointed to where the heart was. "My heart beat?"

" _Yep._ " Alex answered for her, dealing ' _Hope'_ the last row of numbers. "Second, to third, to first, to fourth. _ALL_ backwards." At the speed she had given them to her, Alex listened, as did everyone with dropped jaws still, as Kara followed the directions she gave her. "One more test. _Ready?_ ' A thumbs up and she was good to go. "Fourth in on the second set, then seventh in on fourth, five in on third and finally second in on first." Alex crossed her arms, leaning against the wall, now facing her sister completely. Kara obliged and once given, put the four in order by each set, telling Alex those too. " _Pop em._ " Once her eyes were open, the sister's both smirked until Kara sneezed twice, and she handed her the smaller tissue box. "How are you feeling?"

" _I.._ " She could barely intake a breath, struggling against the onslaught of explosions before her eyes, filling her ears, as if bombs were going off right by her head, she bucked forward, ripping the IV out by her thrashing, causing a little blood to splash in the process, screaming out and in ten seconds flat, the Martian and Coluan had dashed into the room. They ushered the group out of the room, remaining in it, leaving Caitlin, Thea, Alex and Barry with Kara, who began to scream much louder, fueled with absolute terror and agony sending everyone outside the room in pure panic. " _ **IEIU! UKR! SOKAO AWUHKH ZHA RROSH ZHA! KRYPTAHN SHOM! DHEHRAOGHEHD RAO! RAO RROSH! RROSH RAO! RROSH!**_ "

" _INDIGO!_ " Alex yelled, trying not to let her eyes water the way they were anymore, nodding to Caitlin, who placed a frosty palm on her sister's chest where the putrid entity had once sat, using her powers to cool down Kara's body temperature that had been rising _far_ too quickly. She was thrashing still, until Indigo used her _own_ tricks, and placed her hands on either side of the kryptonian's head, letting the human appearance fade away, replaced with the blue of her people as J'onn shed his own Earth form and he and Barry, with Thea's help, kept Kara's wrists and ankles locked down. The screaming lessened, until even the spasms through her frame calmed as well. " _Can.._ "

" _Shhhh._ _ **Urvish Kara Zor-El.**_ _Calm. Your_ _ **Ukr,**_ _father, your_ _ **Ieiu**_ _and mother, are with Rao. Are, with you._ _ **Rrip Nahn Voi.**_ _You are safe._ _ **Ni Wao Aoe Nahn Dhugh Vot Rrip.**_ _Your big sister is right beside you._ _ **Voi.**_ _Safe._ " ' _Alex is here. Reach Zor-El. Reach with Rao's blessing.'_ Indigo spoke through her telepathic nature. She removed one hand from the Daughter of _Rao_ and held it out for _Her 'Human'_ to take. Alex did so and she pulled her to the head of the bed, once the back was lowered safely. The hand she held, she placed on the other side of Kara's skull, but the leader of the pack had _other_ ideas. " _J'onn._ " The Martian looked up at her, with both locking gazes.

" _ **Khap Nahn Otem Kir Aoe.**_ _I'm right here, baby sister. Right here._ " She felt a hand on her shoulder, then a stool behind her, sitting down and winking to Nia, who took her left hand. Alex squeezed it, appreciating her friend's presence and more than just that. No matter as Nia or Dreamer, this hero _earned_ to be another little sister to her. Kara was right to bring her friend, their friend, into the light when she did. She watched the strobes of ' _dream energy'_ brush over her sister's arm, which Nia gently touched. " _Nia's here too sis. Right here._ "

" _ **Otem Zor-El**_ _of..of our?_ "

" _ **Kah.**_ " Alex spoke the word in Kryptonese, to which Nia repeated.

" _ **Kah Divi?**_ " She asked, wanting to make sure she didn't screw up the unique dialogue of it.

" _Our light._ You're _our_ light. Our sun. Our.. _Hope._ " Slowly but surely, blue eyes, crisp yet warm came into view. Alex and Nia smiled down at Kara, who smiled back, while fingers continued to run through her long blonde strands. " _Rest sis._ " She whispered, putting her forehead down and against her _greatest_ heroes' own. Once Alex knew Kara's eyes had shut, with the smile intact, a look of peace on a much more relaxed face, she slowly lifted her head, but not before kissing her sister's forehead once more. She turned to look at Nia, who just kept looking down at her best friend, her idol, her hero, her _light._ With a gentle kiss on the side of her other little sister's head, she whispered a few comforting words, then requested Nia to watch over Kara for her.

" _I'd be honored._ " Nia whispered back, into Alex's ear. She took up the seat the former Director had occupied, brushing some of her power up and down Kara's arms, her shoulders and part of her head, so very softly and lovingly, attempting anything she can to offer some sense of tranquility to her. She watched the ' _bad ass'_ take her leave and hopefully get a few to recoup with nourishment, maybe a bit of shut eye, then a brief rope in, with a batch of sanity to boot. _She hoped._ Nia closed her eyes, smiling as she did so, whispering that sacred word, knowing deep down, Kara would hear her. " _Hope. Soar once more. You WILL soar once more..Hope._ "

* * *

" _Ohhh..gotta..SARA! Where in the hell is the…..bath..room. NEVERMIND!_ " Alex yelled, rubbing her face with both hands.

" _SIGNS Danvers! They're called signs!_ " She could hear the _glorious_ sarcasm through the Captain's voice, rolling her eyes while kicking the door shut, grateful this place had a few _private_ restrooms on the ship. Still, she was downright exhausted, taking care of matters before washing her hands, splashing cold water on her face several times, then snatching a few paper towels. That's when she noticed another door, with curiosity getting the better of her. Alex walked over and opened it as a huge grin plastered her face. " _Ohhhh a shower!_ " She also noticed the room had towels and such on a shelf by the pretty spacious abode. Since she knew nothing could cross the ' _state'_ lines aboard, she grabbed the cell-looking device from her pocket and typed something out to dear sweet Lance, telling her ' _fuck you'_ which instantly had a call coming through.

" _Don't TEMPT me Danvers. If you do, I'll remind you how I could knock you on that sweet tight butt of yours. What can I do for you? Out of toilet paper?_ "

" _Cute._ I noticed you have a nice private shower room in here. Do your _other_ bathrooms have the same?" A slight snicker had Alex glaring at the device, she put on speaker and set down.

" _Ooooo gonna strip tease me over the line? You're making me all hot and bothered. Nyssa just licked her lips, after our work out with_ ' _spy-'icious, we worked up a sweat to see what she had to offer with that sexy accent lit body of hers. My once lover, twice lover and third time to charm completely lover, taught me some unique skills. There is room for three in there and by the way, you're in the vanity I PERSONALLY use. Enjoy lathering all over that sexy body of yours. Take as much time as you need or want Alex. All seriousness here. We've upped the security in her room. Ray's in his solid 'steel' mode and J'onn's on Martian 'original' shift. They are guarding her like it's protection for the president. Nia and Kate won't budge from her side. They are getting some grub brought to them, by Indigo. Didn't know, the Coluan knew how to dish in the kitchen. Might have to try something from the menu later. Barry, Caitlin and Beth are in the lab. Nyssa took Thea and Andrea down to the training room, to work with Julia. I'm going top side, so I'll be at the pit if ya need me. This channel is set to you and I only. When anyone calls you, it goes directly to a private line between you and the caller, unless you hit the button on the side that has a small cover over it you can just slide back._ " Alex was _impressed._

"Who _made_ these gadgets?" She asked, starting to strip away her attire, after retracting her spiffy gear, with both boots side by side positioned facing the wall perfectly lined up.

" _Same one that made your suit, my cloaked covering over my fancy cream one you stare at my ass in, and the cloaking set up yours has too. We can talk about the additional assortments later. Take your time Danvers. You've been running ragged. I've got a surprise for ya though. Trust me, you're going to.._ "

Static scattered the last of the Captain's voice through the line, just as she had barely shuffled out of the last of the clothing, with the suit's medallion set on the bench on top of her tank and sports bra, when a putrid yellowish-orange worm-like entity slithered under her skin across her face, causing veins on both sides to glow brighter in the same colors. That static shifted to an _awful_ hum, as if someone had sent some kind of shock wave through a long piece of metal pipe. _What in the.._

" _Hello...Alex._ " _This..was.._

_..a different.._

_..familiar.._

" _For a sibling, a do over?_ "

_..darkened, no longer bridging sanity..too late._

" _..and of the womb? Done._ "

…" _trade done. Farewell, Alexandra Danvers.._ "

* * *

" _J'onn!_ " Nia didn't mean to raise her voice, but then reached out through the psychic hotline, screaming out through her mind pushing her thoughts to everyone she could, as if she held the telepathic wavelength the Martian did. Sure enough two, _of course,_ had caught her frantic message, acting on it immediately.

" _Go! Get her! GO Flash! GO Acrata! HURRY!_ " Every fiber of his body raked with tremors with the thoughts he tried to will away, to focus on the woman, of the man, he promised to watch over his precious two, as if they were his own. ' _Please..please get to her in time. Indigo?'_ J'onn did his damnedest not to cry. That wouldn't help matters. Instead, he reached out, with everything he had, to the one person a prayer to Rao would hopefully protect. Barry and Andrea knew where to take her, where she would be safe. ' _Believe in these Amazements' J'onn J'onzz. They WILL get to her in time. Believe, as I shall too.'_ Indigo offered her support, revealing even more of this humanity she fought to embrace. _Still.._

" _Captain Lance! CAPTAIN! Find 'MY' Human!_ " The Coluan shouted out, through the air, the paths of the mind, as well with the heart she found beating for moments like this, uncaring of the vulnerability she displayed. " _FIND ALEXANDRA!_ " Indigo screamed, panicked and terrified of what Dreamer cast her way. ' _Alex..!'_

* * *

Alex tried to catch herself with her hands on the wall, unable to do so in time which caused her head to smack it instead. Blood rolled down from her nostrils, escaping the corners of her lips, but she had no chance to speak, to make any noise at all. The device she had held, when it hit the floor, looked as if someone had fried the circuits in it, and melted the exterior. Her body dropped next to it, barely moving, shallow breaths joining in. Crimson liquid leaked from one of her ears and the hideous glow of her veins starting to display red as well.

Their fierce, take no prisoners, ' _Badass'_ Agent Alexandra Danvers lay helpless, motionless now, except the faintest of shallow intakes and exhaled air. The door was locked, but that didn't stop the screams outside the room, the heavy pounding and slams against the slab as who was on the other side pulled out every bit of their arsenal of tricks to get through and get to her. The shouts continued, calling out her name over and over, with the sounds of gunfire, blasts and finally two heavy crashes and the door ceased to exist. Three women ran in, two suited up similar to what Cisco made Alex, with full head gear on, the third in her normal form of a Coluan, kicking away the destroyed device, but not before encasing it in a dome to examine later.

" _Alexandra! Alexandra Danvers! Alex, can you hear me?! ALEX!_ " Indigo tried again, cursing her own stupidity at leaving ' _Her' human_ alone like this. Then the Naltorian had slammed the warning, the vision, the message, all too frighteningly at them psychically. The _urgency_ to _FIND_ their leader. _And now..?_ ' _Alexandra. Alex? Reach out Alexandra. Reach out, human warrior! Reach..OUT!'_ Indigo was going to _tear BOTH_ the traitorous Coluan _NOW_ monster and the backstabbing, side chosen, bargain-made little _evil HUMAN_ apart until there was _nothing_ left of them both! _All for ANOTHER monster's life RETURNED?! This ruthlessness will be repaid, in INFINITE totality._

" _Get me two towels and the spare robe! Behind the cabinet!_ " Sara yelled, with the headgear retracted. The other woman, in black and colors a bit darker than her Canary suit, retracted her own as her deep brown hues came into view. " _Dammit HURRY! Bring it..wait! STOP!_ " Sara couldn't fight who she had brought aboard before they took orbit, having to get her to a cleansing room and recoup in a bunker, since the welcomed company had never experienced the atmosphere before. She knew to battle her, to let go of Alex, was pointless. With the utmost care though, the woman set her unconscious form onto the stretcher and rushed out after her in a heartbeat. Sara followed, grateful they had at least covered her naked figure up somewhat.

" _I'm NOT leaving her side! So ya BETTER fill me in Lance 'O' 'Sassin. What the hell is going on? Spill it! I NEED to know, NOW! What happened to Danvers Sara?! Wha…_ " Brown eyes landed on who was in the room they passed, causing her to stop for a second, turning her head just as the leader was wheeled into a separate room, with four others following. She wanted to follow, but it was J'onn who placed a hand on her shoulder. " _J'onn?_ "

" _She's in good hands. The BEST hands._ " He told her, promising himself by repeating the same thing in his head more than once, but she felt torn in two directions, to who resided on a bed similar to that of a patient's room, and whom had been pushed into another space entirely. Looking from one direction to the other, she _knew_ all she could do was wait, praying to _EVEN Rao_ for her to be okay. So she stepped in, Sara's hand leaving her other shoulder, looking to the face she knew all too well, and a set of blues unearthly but warm, open and staring right at her.

" _ **Aoe..**_ " She _knew_ what that word meant. Alex had once told her, explaining to her how it was pronounced. So she repeated it back, but with ' _little'_ attached to it. Unable to stop her movements, she walked right up to the bed, giving her the warmest smile she could, with her signature dimples. She had _never_ been more grateful to Sara and her friends for tracking her down and giving her a short response before carting her off onto the ' _Waverider. And now..?_

" _I've got ya kiddo I've got ya. I'm right here..Little Danvers._ "


	8. Conflicting Path, Inflicting Wrath

_**Little Note: Apologies for the long and much overdue return here folks. College life can be SUCH fun. A brief break before Fall's captivity, but I figured why not a 'Thrill Ride' for the books, at least for THIS story. Enjoy ;)** _

* * *

_**RECAP:** _

\- - - Their fierce, take no prisoners, ' _Badass'_ Agent Alexandra Danvers lay helpless, motionless now, except the faintest of shallow intakes and exhaled air. The door was locked, but that didn't stop the screams outside the room, the heavy pounding and slams against the slab as who was on the other side did their damnedest to get through and get to her. The shouts continued, calling out her name over and over, with the sounds of gunfire, blasts and finally two heavy crashes and the door ceased to exist. Three women ran in, two suited up similar to what Cisco made Alex, with full head gear on, the third in her normal form of a Coluan, kicking away the destroyed device, but not before encasing it in a dome to examine later.

" _Alexandra! Alexandra Danvers! Alex, can you hear me?! ALEX!_ " Indigo tried again, cursing her own stupidity at leaving ' _Her' human_ alone like this. Then the Naltorian had slammed the warning, the vision, the message, all too frighteningly at them psychically. The _urgency_ to _FIND_ their leader. _And now..?_ ' _Alexandra. Alex? Reach out Alexandra. Reach out, human warrior! Reach..OUT!'_ Indigo was going to _tear BOTH_ the traitorous Coluan _NOW_ monster and the backstabbing, side chosen, bargain-made little _evil HUMAN_ apart until there was _nothing_ left of them both! _All for ANOTHER monster's life RETURNED?! This ruthlessness will be repaid, in INFINITE totality._

" _Get me two towels and the spare robe! Behind the cabinet!_ " Sara yelled, with the headgear retracted. The other woman, in black and colors a bit darker than her Canary suit, retracted her own as her deep brown hues came into view. " _Dammit HURRY! Bring it..wait! STOP!_ " Sara couldn't fight who she had brought aboard before they took orbit, having to get her to a cleansing room and recoup in a bunker, since the welcomed company had never experienced the atmosphere before. She knew to battle her, to let go of Alex, was pointless. With the utmost care though, the woman set her unconscious form onto the stretcher and rushed out after her in a heartbeat. Sara followed, grateful they had at least covered her naked figure up somewhat.

" _I'm NOT leaving her side! So ya BETTER fill me in Lance 'O' 'Sassin. What the hell is going on? Spill it! I NEED to know, NOW! What happened to Danvers Sara?! Wha…_ " Brown eyes landed on who was in the room they passed, causing her to stop for a second, turning her head just as the leader was wheeled into a separate room, with four others following. She wanted to follow, but it was J'onn who placed a hand on her shoulder. " _J'onn?_ "

" _She's in good hands/ The BEST hands._ " He told her, promising himself by repeating the same thing in his head more than once, but she felt torn in two directions, to who resided on a bed similar to that of a patient's room, and whom had been pushed into another space entirely. Looking from one direction to the other, she _knew_ all she could do was wait, praying to _EVEN Rao_ for her to be okay. So she stepped in, Sara's hand leaving her other shoulder, looking to the face she knew all too well, and a set of blues unearthly but warm, open and staring right at her.

" _ **Aoe..**_ " She _knew_ what that word meant. Alex had once told her, explaining to her how it was pronounced. So she repeated it back, but with ' _little'_ attached to it. Unable to stop her movements, she walked right up to the bed, giving her the warmest smile she could, with her signature dimples. She had _never_ been more grateful to Sara and her friends for tracking her down and giving her a short response before carting her off onto the ' _Waverider.' And now..?_

" _I've got ya kiddo. I've got ya. I'm right here..Little Danvers._ "

*** * * *** _**END OF RECAP…** _

* * *

**Chapter 8: Conflicting Path, Inflicting Wrath**

" _Here._ " Kate held out the fruit infused iced green tea to her, studying the posture, happy to be the reason the pair of strong arms uncrossed, even _if_ she was quite shorter than herself. _By..a lot._

" _Thanks._ " She swirled it some before taking a drink, flicking her quivering brown orbs to rather protective and fierce greens watching, like a hawk, the two laying on the bigger bed. The sunlamps had done what they could for now. It was a waiting game, even with refueled solar cells, courses of excruciatingly grotesque damage had taken its toll on ' _Hope'._ "It _doesn't_ surprise me that out of all the names bestowed to her as a ' _Paragon'_ that the one that fits her most of all, _would be_ what she inspired most of all in each of us." The stern little spitfire didn't fool Kate in the least, with that tough as nails attempted posture. She saw _right_ through the ferocious nature. This was a woman that had challenged her half of their ' _World's Finest'_ but in a good way. She was also the reason that Ms. ' _Badass'_ Danvers found her footing of the personal kind. Go figure, this hot little thing had been Alex's introduction to the pleasures of tasting the rainbow. Now, thanks to this woman, her best friend's sister had that sheer comfort and peace within herself. "At _least,_ ya aren't checking out my back end like Lance O' _Luscious_ had been from the get go."

As if on cue, another stepped up to join them at the doorway. They had found it best to keep the sisters as close to one another as they could. It had taken a bit of _rearranging_ and one wall removed _somewhat_ quietly, in the process, but with the speedy members in their band of quite satisfied misfits, that had been no issue whatsoever. " _Your ears must have been burnin' huh._ "

" _Maaaybe._ I can't help it, with all the hot ladies in our gang." The Captain stated, sighing as she looked from one sister to the other. She kept her shivering ice on the one with an oxygen mask over the lower half of their face more than the blonde, not yet recovered much as they previously believed to be, who had company on the bed with them refusing to budge much at all. Another sigh and a fourth brought all corner bases covered. "I'm sorry we threw you into the heavy ingredient mix without directions or much of a warning label on the various results in doing so."

"Same as Sawyer, it brings me a strange sense of solace, rather sickening as it sounds, knowing I wasn't losing my ever living mind with hell's dream terrors caging and plaguing me night after night." The somewhat auburn tinted brunette stated, sipping her hot tea. "It's a waiting game now, I take it? As much as I hate to say that, but it's true, right?" The shiver was felt by two of them but visibly noticed by the third. " _I'm sorry._ "

"You can let the tears free Arias. _I did._ " Maggie told her, wrapping an arm around the nervous wreck's shoulders, letting Sam rest her head on her own.

"J'onn went to go check on Ruby. I'm glad you have a family of Telepaths' you two made good friends with. He thinks one of them might be half Green Martian, bringing him hope there are more on Earth of his kind." Sara shared with them, bringing a sense of relief to Sam. Their attentions focused on the brief shift in Dreamer's arm, that was wrapped protectively around the blonde.

"She _hasn't_ left her side, unless I've had to forcibly get her up to eat something and tend to the bodily business of things." Kate breathed out, doing her best to remain collected, but after all she had seen Kara endure, then watching what had happened to Alex, she kept reminding herself that rage wouldn't do her or any of them a lick of good. There would be time for that, later on... _hunting_ who would know her fury. ' _Come on Hope. We got cold ones to share at my digs. I promised Alex. I PROMISED her, World's Finest would stick together. Stay with us Kara. Fight, like I know your sister is.'_ Cape and cowl wouldn't do much good here. It was though, a reminder, that as she's the night, whereas the blessing that appeared before her eyes the _very_ first time was the rising sun casting away the darkness.

"I _doubt_ she will. They seem pretty close." Maggie observed. "So what's the backstory on Dreams there? Minus what I watched of the interview via YouTube, I'm sure most of ya' have seen. I would _think_ you've seen it."

"I had just watched it myself actually, how strong it is, an hour or so ago, when J'onn filled me in some more about it. About her, that I hadn't already known. According to _our_ Super, while we were trapped in Limbo, during the worst of cruelties at the time, that far too kind soul felt lost and isolated in her own way. Kara chose that day, to show her she was never alone, and wouldn't be again. She revealed herself to her friend and fellow coworker, sent by none other than this Cat Grant person herself, reminding her that she was right at her side, to support her and show her the heroic ropes. It doesn't surprise me they would be huddled up together like that." Kate explained. "Kara was dealing with some pretty nasty stuff already. That pure sunlight had the _worst_ of purgatories administered forcefully on her, she sure as hell hadn't deserved, a couple days prior to sharing her secret with Nia."

She _still_ shivered at the memory of their chat while trapped in ' _The Void'_ not knowing how the Kryptonian had survived it. _She_ sure wouldn't have been able to, if in Kara's shoes. Kate had gone through an entirely different agony, when she lost her sister and mother as a kid, then found her twin again only to suffer once more, learning how Beth had been forced into becoming a lost and vengeful monster. She had her back, but it didn't make it easy in the least. She continued, taking a long breath in to release it out slowly, preparing to share something she _hoped_ Kara wouldn't be mad at her for doing. Just as Kate went to speak, there was a firm hand on her shoulder that slammed the brakes on her decision. She turned her head just a little, seeing him nod. "I'm guessing all is good and.." She briefly saw the message on the tiny piece of sticky paper, rolling her eyes. "I _take it_ that the ' _Constan-boy'_ did his due for everyone?" She asked, with him nodding again, handing White Canary the post-it, with a brief note, speaking volumes _even_ with the sarcastic humor that was strictly his alone, reading:

_**The 3-Letter Lil' Ninjas are stowed away in safe keeping. Hope the goody 'bag o'amulet special' worked for ya Frosty. Don't get too chill there_** _

_**\- Con of the Arts'** _

" _Cute. He's SUCH a pain in the ass sometimes._ " Sara shook her head, smiling though, no doubt sending another thank you to Constantine later. She _knew_ the note was more for Caitlyn than anyone else, given the mention of the amulet, but it did help, just to read a hello of sorts from a good friend. "Is this a ' _step outside'_ convo?" The former Director took three paces backwards then turned, indicating the answer.

" _Allow me to fill in the gaps. But...not here._ " J'onn told her, motioning for them and the others close by to meet in the hall just outside the quarters both sisters resided in. Even though she hadn't joined them, the Martian and part Naltorian made a brief eye contact. Dreamer would listen, yet not budge from where she _knew_ she was meant to be.

"They are quite protective of each other." Sam commented, looking at how the blonde held her protege, even weak of strength, with such endearment towards her. It was strongly returned just as adoringly, even with how she was curled. Right off the bat, the way Nia's face was nestled into the spot under Kara's chin, hell the way they were both holding onto one another, showed the comfort radiating in volumes of pure love. The blonde kryptonian may have taken the beatings in so many ways, but that didn't stop her in the least, from assuring the half Natorian half human hero she was right where she was meant to be. Ms. Arias stepped away, noticing J'onn approach. "Is she okay?" A brief stir had their heads turning to the noise, watching the hero roll onto her other side, bringing a smile to J'onn's face. Sam noticed the look and quirked up a brow. " _Share._ "

"Alex has always taken to being the big spoon, as the saying goes, between the sisters." He leaned against the wall, arms somewhat crossed in a more comfortable pose. "The fact Nia is, proves even more my devotion to a daughter I feel the need as a father, to keep safe at all costs. As for Ruby? _Quite._ Barry has taken care of the locks to your living residence, changing everything out for a S.T.A.R. labs security system. It has been programmed with biometric readings, answering only to Ruby and yourself. You also have the option to add guests to the system, using retinal scans. Ruby informed me of her best friend and parents, whom I had the honor and liberty, of meeting. Lyla is quite the little spitfire. I can see why she's your daughter's best friend. Tomas had explained their trials and tribulations navigating through the concepts of Earth-life. Jesika seems to have an ' _Alex'_ mindset when it comes down to a fight. She sure makes the rest of her S.W.A.T team shiver in their boots." He chuckled, holding out his hand to Samantha, who accepted what he dropped in the palm of her hand. Once his own hand left hers, the garnet infused sunstone pendant carved into a Kanji symbol for ' _Warrior'_ now resided in her grasp. "Tomas believes, with your destined journey you took with James here, escorted by me, that it would fit your purpose. He explained it holds a precious blessing of their people, as well as slivers of their power. Jesika and he wanted you safe and secure, as they will keep Ruby the same. Their promise is of their ancient culture's vow, as they place their lives above that of any harm to the children under their wings of protection. Theirs runs a depth of extremity, which their deity, similar to Krypton's _Rao,_ blesses the younglings in a whole other form of magic for lack of better terms. _Rao too_ watches over your daughter."

" _That_ is why.." Thea and Nyssa came towards them, in outfits similar to what assassin's wore to train. " _..YOU two,_ are comin' with us." Both Sam and Maggie looked at one another, then back to the ladies, so very ready to protest this, until Nyssa stepped closer with her face inches from the mother of a _rather_ protected teenager.

" _JUST..her. She_ has, by my hand, trained. _She is..Млада кралица. 'The Young Queen'_ that shall tend to attire in preparation to learn the cultured hand." Nyssa wouldn't take no for an answer, watching the roll of Maggie's throat. "Their care shall not be close to any danger's grasp. _Долазе са. Come with._ " Captain Sawyer didn't _dare_ protest, attempting to distinguish the language so fluently spoken with ease, a little nervous as to whom she was following. Thea, the other one, walked side by side bumping her shoulder causing Maggie to smirk. At least, one of them didn't have ' _Stone and Stern 101'_ rippling off a rather well formed figure. She would be careful checking _this_ one out though. She really didn't wanna leave her ex's side, but when another was called up to accompany them, her eyes landed on Sam joining the party.

"Captain Lance sent me to come get my derriere whooped too. You _won't_ be alone in this."

" _Sooo..who is.._ " Maggie asked, even more concerned that neither would be with the Danvers duo. She wasn't going to lie, with how her heart pounded like crazy, being in close proximity to both Danvers again.

"Kate Kane, Julia Pennyworth, Sara Lance and Andrea Rojas."

" _Last_ names and all. _Danvers would be proud._ " Professionally Business Arias couldn't help but ponder the hidden meaning, so the feisty woman added to her words. "First time Alex and I met, at a crime scene _no less,_ before we became friendly, as _friends_ though, we were kinda territorial pains in the ass. She flashed this nifty holographic badge and I _slightly_ made one of her crew look like a moron. Add to the commentary we threw back and forth and my ' _see ya around Danvers'_ and thus began our last names' first speal."

" _This_ shouldn't surprise me, considering Sara called her by her last name, before and _after_ their night time outside building banging." Both Sam and Maggie slightly growled. " _Easy tigers. SO, different note, Bat' hotness, 'Spy' me accent and hidden handcuffs, my BIG Sis that's an Assassin by the way too, and 'Shadow' o'sexy._ " Thea chuckled, causing her _other_ big sis, and fellow teacher to turn her head at her _reveal_ to the knowledge she played both fields. "Oh _come on._ Rojas has that _smooth_ silent way about her. She grabbed my ass. _Twice._ " She licked her lips humming.

" _Something_ tells me, everyone thought _you were.._ " The _loudest_ of screams echoed the halls, filling their ears and sending the gang rushing down the hall as fast as possible. Only one other word left Maggie's lips. _Just_ one and it was a name. " _DANVERS!_ " She screamed at the top of her lungs, with terror coursing through every ounce of her body, at hearing the horrific sound no doubt partnered with pure terror in its tone. _What the HELL had happened..?!_

* * *

" _Shit! HOLD HER DOWN! Dammit, DO IT!_ " Caitlin loudly barked, Sara and Julia reacting on instinct, with one on each side keeping two flailing arms pinned, J'onn took hold of Alex's legs and Kate a slight grip on her head, attempting to stabilize it. But it was Andrea to shove two of them away, chant something in the _Yucatec Maya_ tongue and use her shadow abilities to blanket the thrashing woman as if tucking her tightly in, like a mother would have done for their child at bedtime. The less Alex's body thrashed the way it was, the less risk of her doing temporary if not permanent damage by the violent movements. Acrata wasn't alone, as Indigo took up Kate's spot to bring her touch to the sides of ' _her' human's_ skull. Beth, Barry and Ray could only watch in horror as the same hideous yellowish-orange fluid mixed with Alex's blood spattered all over the inside of the oxygen mask covering the bottom half of her face.

Nyssa made it to her lover, taking a firm grip on Sara's hand, knowing right now the Captain felt absolutely helpless. Oddly, Andrea must have known what Thea needed, stepping back, knowing she had done all she could for now. Acrata didn't understand the urge to do so, stepping behind Oliver's little sister, now bearing the title of ' _Crimson Queen'_ having proved her worth to be called such, wrapping her arms around her waist in a show of any comfort, any support she could give her. Maggie and Sam were clenching each other's hands so tightly, pain should have supposedly been present but they paid not a lick of attention to it. " _I...gotta, ohhh SHIT! Get the ma..WHOA!_ " Frost nearly summoned her cryokinesis with the abrupt unprepared encounter, calming down when Flash reached out just in time, to level her head and calm her icy abilities.

They hadn't expected the heavy gust of wind, sending _everyone_ into whichever wall was behind them, a tad rougher than meant to unfortunately. No one was able to see who had ripped the mask right off of the woman's face clear enough, when Alex's body spasmed violently,the person throwing the object away with such force it now stuck to the wall as if it had been cement glued to it. A heavy Russian accent engulfed their hearing, with strobes and powerful electrical currents of illuminated purple, just like her orbs, ricocheting against the walls, along the floor and ceiling, yet not striking any of them. _Luckily. FINALLY,_ they were able to, without the blurry vision, pick up on whom stood in the middle of the room and furthermore beside Alex Danvers' body, that no longer held tremors too close to seizures usually displayed with her own body. Kara's tense form had once more been covered in the warrior's drobe Indigo had granted her before. The outfit, which a few of them hadn't seen yet, caused those not in attendance prior to gasp at the sight before their eyes. " _Indigo.._ "

" _Think of it._ " The Coluan simply said with a bit of a command, awaiting the _House of El's_ daughter to share those chosen thoughts, though not in the least surprised how guarded Kara Zor-El still remained. By keeping the rest of her mind locked from her grasp, Indigo admired the strength the Kryptonian displayed of an empowering mind.

" _Спокойствие. Успокой свое сердце, сестренка. Calm. Calm_ _ **Wai Aoe.**_ _Calm your heart, Big Sis. I'm here. Я здесь._ _ **Khuhp Nahn Dhugh Otem Wai Aoe.**_ _I'm right here, my Big Sis. Right here._ " She did her best to relax the accent, but knew with their linked, reunited souls, Red Daughter still showed through, at times like these. _Especially,_ when it came to _THEIR Alex._ " She let her newest power, bestowed to her, brush along the hand she held and the face she touched. " _Nia. Kate._ " _Once more,_ through Indigo's strange approval, she called again. ' _Nia. Kate!' Just like that,_ Batwoman and Dreamer ran in, after feeling such a forceful cry out within their minds, holding Kara's sister's medallion which one tossed to her and with just the brief contact, what Indigo had done to remove the repulsive monstrosity from their Kryptonian, she reached to do the same to the reinstated Director. _However.._

" _Here_ _ **Wai Aoe.**_ _Cisco's gift._ " She didn't slap it down, but pressed it against her sister's chest, watching the suit gradually appear, after getting the go ahead by Indigo, whom was still internally searching Alex's body for where the ominous insect-like virus was. ' _I have found it. We must rush her to the same chamber she had been discovered in.' 'Where is that?'_ Kara asked telepathically, not yet receiving an answer, merely waiting for it when it was deemed necessary.

" _White Canary._ " Indigo used the assassin's warrior title, slipping her stare into iced blues. " _Shower quarters._ " Sara needed not to speak, merely act, watching the Coluan and Kryptonian move as one, carefully removing Alex from where they were. " _We cannot move too quickly._ " Kara understood, but between her newest powers and Indigo's once hidden ones, they shielded the one in their grasp from anything and everything that could send the ' _badass'_ into any form of bodily shock, or something close to it. ' _Left. Second turn. She cannot take the extreme temperatures we are able to.'_ Kara found her mind riddled with absolute confusion. " _Retraction once necessary._ " Indigo translated into layman's terms for the hero.

" _Thank you Sara!_ " She yelled, Indigo sending a message to J'onn to have a few of their group join them as quickly as possible. With a brief push back, the Martian answered well on his way, accompanied by who Kara had thought of first. " _WHAT happened to.._ "

" _Ignore the destructive atmosphere Zor-El._ " Indigo growled, quick to flip on the water, impatiently awaiting the temperature to rise. " _Now._ " They used the silent notification J'onn shared with their minds as to how to retract Alex's suit, stripping away what little covering remained on her body, bringing her shivering figure under the hot cascade leaving all three of them soaked, uncaring to their predicament or physical appearance. " _Engage._ "

" _Got it!_ " Kara was careful to the volume of her heat vision, tempering it just right, so as not to melt anything and everything around her, including them. Perspiration covered the walls, hell the entire shower stall and room, only to bring eyes not of blue, of yellow, orange, or Reign's red, but the purple glow displaying _every_ ounce of her powers more so than before to Indigo.

' _Sloooowly Kara Zor-El.' She addressed to the Paragon._

_'This..THIS is me trusting you Indigo. DON'T make me regret it!'_ Kara had no issue proving her state of mind, her change in demeanor and years enduring what she did, to the Coluan. Once more, Indigo was impressed.

' _Duly noted. Human of Courage, Naltorian Blessing, adjoin your thoughts. Think, merely that, to assist Zor-El to the safety of her human sister. Her trust, to you overall, is why her thoughts call out to your minds. Hurry..!'_

" _CURSED ANIMAL!_ " Kara was caught off guard, by a wrath fueled shout of unyielding fury. When the same words were spoken once more, in Kryptonese, she _knew_ it was a knowledge that would have her _own_ voice displaying the same. Before, the Coluan could answer her, Kate and Nia had entered with haste to their side, followed by a third _neither_ had called out for, but to one of them, she _should_ have expected it with their history. All three ignored the thickening dampened hot air, letting their bodies do it's best to accommodate in some sense for it, even as their suits, once more dawned, stuck nastily to their skin.

As for the latest, Indigo wasted not a second more, using her powers to copy what the struggling human between them wore, throwing her arm forward to grab this newest party's human by the side of her head, sinking two extending needle-like claws into her skull, commanding what was necessary.

' _DON'T fight it! I haven't the time for your resistance human. Accept the invasion, as your body accepts the suit. You've chosen this path, so embrace this encounter. Now!'_ No further defiance came, sinking deeper into the fiery little thing, fierce and ready for battle in all its forms. This sauna environment, be damned when Alex's very life rested on a unity of careful aid. ' _The parasitic arachnid has burrowed behind a single eye! NO! BOTH eyes!'_

_'How far back Indigo?!'_ She hadn't intended to scream into Indigo's overloaded brain, but the panic was rising dangerously quick.

Kara wouldn't sugarcoat her own rage, along with any other form of building upset. ' _Fourth of depth, arose with injections! Kara Zor-El?! What are..'_

_'No time!_ _ **Zhalish Khap Wai Aoe.** ' "_ _Forgive me Sis.."_ Kara _KNEW_ what that location meant, when the Coluan had pinpointed where it was. ' _Temporal lobe. That damage? No Sis. No! It's too much. I won't let it do this. I'll...I'll fix this_ _ **Te Wai Aoe.**_ _Gonna be okay. You're gonna be.'_ Alex _wouldn't_ be able to live like that and with its destructive ways far past looming? At this rate, she _WOULDN'T_ survive as it is. Being blind was one thing. _But the rest..? No._ Kara had made up her mind, understanding the repercussions of her actions, but uncaring if it meant her sister would live and thrive like she knew the tough as nails agent and hero could. ' _Her' hero._

Indigo _INSTANTLY_ realized what the member of the House of El, who she had once believed to be the _last 'Daughter of Krypton'_ was intending to do, cursing in several tongues to the entrapment, with no escape achievable. Exhaustively, unable to break free, she felt a _whole OTHER_ power manifest through the hero, striking with the speed of a viper, at her mind, her body, hell her entire being, restricting every single ounce of refusal until it was impossible to fight back anymore. Indigo could feel her abilities duplicated, just like she had done with the suit, only for all of her to weaken bit by bit. Trying with all her might, with her strength trickling into the Kryptonian, she was powerless against this attack. Words, crisp yet thick of Russian, just as before, filled her mind as if being spoken directly into her ears. _That's, when she felt.._

She didn't have time to second guess anything anymore, merely acting, that both her and the Red daughter worked as a single cosmic being, using the insanely _POWERFUL_ force to be reckoned with, to drive into the depths of ' _their'_ Alex's head. She easily located the vile cursed creature, piercing it in a way that made it impossible to screech out, just like the one in her body prior to all of this, that had nearly deafened several of them with the sound it had made. With one final prayer to not only Krypton's God, but to Alex, to everyone that had helped her throughout the years, find home, find love and family, she gave a single hope fueled smile. " _ **Khap Ukiem Rrip.**_ "

Kara moved her face closer, pressing her forehead against her sister's, letting the glow in her eyes return, yet warm and gentle unlike before, just as Alex's hues came into view. That hideously empty black painted canvas was now brushed over with an array of vibrant colors, with chestnuts of her sister's that had returned, widening in both shock and terror at the possible oncoming heat vision that caused her whole frame to tremble. What could be construed as ruthless at times, though once in a blue moon, powerful ability of hers, would have easily sentenced her big sister to a brutal death if used methodically that way. Even with those fires, an uncanny ferocity in their glow, the scorching burn never came. Not in the way one would think to use it, that she _knew_ she could do without a sweat, sickened at the very thought.

Their radiant hues met for a few mere seconds, a brief smile slipped over both their lips, even with her name spoken but a whisper with such gratitude, but worry all in the same breath. The softest of featherlight touches met her cheek just barely, from that no doubt still weakened state, but she felt it nonetheless. The hand fell away too quickly, but valid with that lack of physical strength.

" _Ka..ra? Ka.._ _ **Kir Aoe.**_ _S..Sis? I..lo.._ " The word of pure familial affection was never completed, when her tough as nails sister noticed what escaped both corners of her lips, which she already knew what it was, causing smiles to fade instantly. After the powers she used up were lastly released with the sheer intention to do just that, all color terrifyingly disappeared, completely erased like they had never been there to begin with in her own eyes previously, once such a beautiful outworldly blue. " _KARA!_ "

" _KARA! KARA NO! NOOO!_ " Joint screams filled her ears, of the ones surrounding her and who she tried to hold onto still, along with those of Indigo and Alex repeating so inside her own mind, falling away until there was nothing but silence remaining in the Kryptonian's ears. All lights ceased to exist for her, darkness swallowed her whole, arms falling to her sides, with her head dropping back. She didn't even know her limp body had been flung backwards, like a broken doll that had been thrown through the air in an angry fit by a toddler, only to be caught by the Coluan and lowered carefully to the floor before it could make what would have been a violent if not fatal, impact into the wall, possibly to have _never_ regained movement of any kind again.

_Gone. She MUST be gone. Gone and simply, utterly, endlessly, cast into a bodiless' void, for possibly all eternity. Kara was just.._

_..gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._

_.. .. ..wasn't she?_

" _Ka..Kar..n..no.._ " Alex barely mustered up the last of her tattered vocals, before a darkness all its own seized her completely. The last words she heard were from a familiar voice both from lips and deep inside her mind, already knowing whom it belonged to. Yet, as terrified as she was, with damn sure good reason, as were the rest of them, surely the chosen to be spoken would bring solace in the end to everyone.

" _Her heartbeat is calm and pulse steady. She's breathing. She's breathing just fine._ "

* * *

In the beautiful lush emerald lands, basking in the views for a moment before wrestling around on the slightly moist ground, laughter bubbled up even as they parted from one another. She pushed him over, giggling all the while running away barefoot, as he grumbled, but smiled, to pick himself up only for the chase to begin once more. She had the upper hand, until snatched up by warm arms, wrapping her in the biggest hug. He caught up easily, but was engulfed in that embrace too. They both giggled now, and hugged her tightly, with the tops of their heads kissed softly. She let them go, tapping both on their grass and mud stained bottoms, shooing them off calling out for them to be careful down at the shore.

" _We will Máthair!_ " The siblings assured her while running down to the water, ready to play along the rocks and find crab and clams for their mother's stew, loving the search along their secret little watering hole they were usually lucky with their search in.

" _Got the satchel bráthair!_ " She smiled, holding up the muddy tan fish bag, laughing seeing him swing around one of the baskets their mother had made them for their chosen foods gifted by the sea.

" _Well, come on deirfiúr, time to catch supper! Hurry on after me, or I'll find the best on my own!_ "

" _NOT if I catch them first Alsander.._ " She stuck her tongue out at him, as she ran past.

" _Sure you will Laoina! Suuuuure.._ " He went to say something clever, tripping on a stick and falling face first into the water. As he went under the surface, the basket remained afloat and she went to mock him a tad, while she could, only to be grabbed when he jumped up and caught her by the arm and tugged her under with him. Even when they both came up for air after wrestling under the water a little, they began to splash around, back at their fun howling their amusement, with their task long forgotten.

She loved these moments, not as serious and special, hugging her brother with all her might, hoping this never changed. She'd wish on the starry skies of Inishmore, with him right beside her and their silly made up ballads on the stories of old, for just that.

" _Seeeeaarch!_ " He announced, for their plans to catch dinner back on. _NOTHING could take this away from them.._

" _Well?_ " He leaned back in the stool propped against the wall, awaiting as patiently as he could, for her response. When the raven-haired woman's eyes opened, staring up at the laboratory ceiling, she brought her head down enough for their gazes to meet. As his eyes glowed with a yellowish-orange, hers were void of any color, but solid black. The smile on her face spoke volumes to the answer he had _hoped_ to obtain.

"She is.. _locked_ in the Irish Wonderland with a revived Brother and Mother. Her ' _vessel'_ is mine for good, should I choose." She grinned ominously, wearing a familiar face.

" _VERY good. Well..let us continue on. Shall we then….. **Hope?**_ "


End file.
